The Time
by Intoxic
Summary: The Time separated them before they got a chance to meet. The same time gave them an opportunity to change, what the fate had for them. Will they work this out, or will they have to be separated forever. All human.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Have you missed the little of me? Cause I missed all of you a lot. **

**So, as I promised. The new, long-term story. I got the inspiration for this story when I was watching "The Lake House". If you watched it, it'll be easier to understand the sense of this story for you. But fear not if you didn't. You'll catch it fast.**

**PS. This is the first, long-term story that I'm doing in two languages at one time. So wish me luck on this. **

**Summary: The Time separated them before they got a chance to meet. The same time gave them an opportunity to change, what the fate had for them. Will they work this out, or will they have to be separated forever.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy it. **

* * *

**Prologue:**

Alexander Lightwood never thought, that he'll see death on his own eyes. He never thought, that he'll witness it like that. He never thought that he'll see how life is escape from another human being.

He was sitting with his beloved sister on the bench in front of Central Park. None of them were in a relationship currently, so they spent the Valentine's Day together, delighting the taste of a chocolate cake from the nearby patisserie.

"Alec, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" asked Isabelle.

Izzy Lightwood was twenty two year old woman with a passages with an ex, possessive boyfriend. So no wonder, she preferred to spend the Valentine's day with her older brother. They always stuck together. They and their adoptive brother Jace. Lightwood's siblings, together, no matter what. So there was no discussion to this, when Izzy showed up in the middle of one night, crying and shaking on the doorstep of the man, complaining on her guy.

"You think I did right, when I left Sebastian?"

"Of course Izzy!" Alec said firmly "He wasn't the right guy for you. By the Angel. He cheated on you Izz with Helen!"

"But I loved him Alec"

"It wasn't love it was an illusion of love."

And then it happened.

Alexander heard a loud horn, and a sound of crashing cars. He automatically stood up and ran across the street. Well…the instinct of a good person was forcing him to help victims. In no time he was across the street. What he saw there…scared him. There was a young man lying on the ground, wearing colorful clothes and glitter in his hair. Around him was a pool of blood. Alec instantly get down on his knees and started the CPR. He pressed this man's heart so strongly, and breathed into him an air.

But unfortunately he couldn't save him.

He run out of time.

And that's how Alexander Lightwood witnessed, for the first time in his life, death on his own eyes.

He just didn't know back there, how badly it will influence him.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

Lots of love for you my darlings

Intoxic


	2. Dear new owner

**A/N: Hello. **

**So I should apologize for not explaining better the sense of the story, so I'll do it now.**

**Indeed, Magnus have died in prologue, in Alec's arms. But fear not! The story gives another shot...a chance for them to prevent this. Alec, the Alec who will write letters to Magnus is living two years ahed from Magnus, who will answering to his letters. Believe me, the more story will be put here, the more it will be understanding for you. If something won't be clear to you, feel free to write that in your review or simply pm me and I'll try to explain that to you in the best way I can. Hope that now it'll be more clearer. **

**Anyway...Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"Dear new owner..."**

Alexander was packing his stuff to boxes in his, well soon it won't be his anymore, apartment on Brooklyn. He decided that it's about time to change his place to live. And no, it wasn't because the area was wrong or something, but it was because he was haunted by his ex-girlfriend. Which was more ridiculous. He never loved Aline, for real. He only was with her because his parents wanted him to be. In their eyes he couldn't be gay. In their eyes he had to marry some nice girl, soon. Well he was twenty four year old man, he needed to get his own family now. This was what his parents expected him to do, at least his father. His mother was…at least she tried to accept the fact that Alec is gay and preferred men. Of course they fought a lot about it, and not just Alec with his parents but with Aline's parents too. After all they planned their whole wedding. But Alexander couldn't marry her. He didn't love her.

And that's why he was leaving this loft, designed stylishly, on Brooklyn. He wondered often who lived here before him. Why the apartment was painted in such bright colors? And most importantly why he found on the attic many tubes with glitter in every rainbow color. Was it true that some woman lived here before him? Alec wouldn't be surprised. The loft was stylish, according to the trends in this decade. So it had to be some woman. Maybe it was that pretty brown haired woman who gave him keys to the loft in last year. The same woman who was hitting on him. But on the other hand that woman didn't look so stylish. Well she wore elegant clothes, well at least in the day she gave keys to Alec, but she couldn't be this woman who lived here before. Her style wasn't so vanguard and intrigue at one time.

Before Alexander put the last box in his step brother's truck, he wrote a letter to the new owner.

_Dear new owner of this loft…_

* * *

Magnus POV:

Magnus Bane was a young architect, but he specialized himself more in designing of interiors. He always liked it better. He finished architect college just to please his father, with whom he was in a big conflict already. And no, not because his father left his mother years ago, when he found out that Magnus isn't his biological son, no. But because he didn't accept the fact, that his only, adopted but still, son is homosexual…Well to be truthful Magnus played for both teams. He was bisexual. But for his father, who was a staunch catholic, it was a mortal sin, so yeah, they fought a lot about that. And that's why Magnus went so far away for college, on the other continent. He finished the school in London, where he met his girlfriend Camille, his best friend Ragnor, and his beloved best friend Catarina, who was like a little sister to him. When his old father learned that Magnus has a girlfriend, well not just simply girlfriend, but from one of the richest families in France, he welcomed him again on the family pubes with an opened arms. Again it was like before, like all this years ago, when Magnus was just a little boy, a light in eyes of his father.

Now he stood in front of the red brick building, that he once lived with his family. He bought it from the previous owner for a big price. But he had to do it. It's from here, he had so many, wonderful memories from his childhood. Memories of happy and full of love home. Memories of mother who loved him so much, of father who was proud of him. Memories of a family, that he missed so much for years.

Walking inside to the living room he saw an old, dilapidated walls painted in fuchsia, the color that his mother so loved. The furniture were covered by white covers with the dust, made Magnus felt isolated, like he wasn't in his beloved home. The man started to taking off the covers, and get surprised when he found out that underneath them were the old furniture of his family. For a brief second he was again surrounded by memories from his childhood. Once again he saw a little boy with black hair, who scratched behind ears a small white cat, sitting in front of the fireplace. Once again he saw a woman, a half-Asian, who embroidered a new bedspread and a man with a pipe in his mouth, who was reading some newspaper. For a brief moment he got lost in those memory, which warmed his heart.

And then his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said to his phone

"Hey dude" he heard his friend's voice "Did you unpack already?"

"Hi Ragnor" he said cheerfully, sitting in an old rocking chair "Nope. Didn't have the chance yet. For now I just looked in what state the loft is"

"And?"

"And what?" he asked lightly

"What state the loft is? Did they ruin it badly?" his friend asked with a concern

"No. It's not that bad" said Magnus without emotions "The walls in the living room are a little bit dilapidated…you know I think no one repaired it since mom died and dad sold the apartment. There are still our furniture here"

"It's good, right?" asked the other man "You can feel yourself in home again"

"You know…for a brief moment I felt like in home" said Magnus in a distant voice "but I have to make some renovations. I can't live in this mess"

"Of course you can't" said the other man "And once you do that, you're gonna throw a housewarming party, right? I come with Cate"

"Obviously I'm gonna throw a party" said Magnus in his obvious voice "You know me. I could never miss a chance to throw a good party"

"And Cammie will come too" said Ragnor. For the moment there was a silence between two men. And then Magnus remembered why he left London so fast "You two are good now, right?"

"I guess"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

Magnus thought about his friend words for a while. Who he tried to convince, that everything is alright? Himself or the others?

He still remember the situation that happened four months ago. That hunted him in his mind. When he suddenly came back to their apartment in London after two week absence. To say that he was mad about the view in front of him, it's an understatement. He was beyond mad, pissed, when he caught his girlfriend in bed with his colleague from collage. Oh, there was so many mean words between them and hits too. No, Magnus didn't hit Camille, he is a gentleman, but he beat up that guy. That was the first time he broke up with Camille and decided that it's about time he comes back home.

Of course he was surprised, even shocked, when two weeks ago, once he was living in New York with his best friend from high school Tessa and her boyfriend Jem, Camille showed up on the door step, crying, shaking and asking for another chance. Magnus was impressed. She was the first one from a long list of his partners, who was soliciting of his feelings so much. So he forgave her this one mistake. They got back together. And it was again like in the beginning of their relationship. They again were in love. At least that's how it looked like.

"It's good between us" said Magnus with more confidence in his voice

"That's good" stated Ragnor "I thought that it's a break up with no turns back. You must really love her if you forgave her that cheating on"

"I have to love her…" this time Magnus said that without even a slightly convince in his voice.

Magnus didn't know for sure if he loved Camille, or did he was with her for a peace of mind. He wasn't sure of his own feelings. How could he be sure, when he wasn't in a serious, long-term relationship. Mostly it was one-night stands, sometimes few nights if the person was really beautiful or handsome if it was a man. Magnus was afraid to be in love, he was afraid to give away his heart to someone. He watched how his mother felt for years, after his father abandoned her and broke her heart. He didn't want to go through that by himself. That's why he was afraid to fall in love. But with Camille the relationship was good. He didn't feel overwhelm by this feeling that he had for her. Somehow he felt free, even though he knew he was in a relationship with her. Was it love? If it was, Magnus could accept this love.

"Oh! Cate wants me to greet you and tell that we'll be in New York in two days" Magnus heard a happy voice of his friend "We meet up for a lunch, right?"

"Well duh…I missed you guys! Tell Cate that I have something for her. A new fabulous dress. I bought it in Paris"

Magnus heard as Ragnor repeated his words to someone, and then he heard a loud squeak in a joy.

"Magnus!" this time it was a female voice "I love you!"

"Love you too Cate" Magnus said, smiling to himself. This two were like siblings to each other. None of them had neither brother or sister, so they fast became siblings for each other, just like they wanted for their whole lifetimes. "Just don't tell Ragnor, he'll be jealous"

"Oh, but he knows that I love him too" she said lightly "Tell me Mags, is this the dress that I'm thinking of? Red from Dolce?"

"You know me babe" Magnus heard another squeak "I knew you liked it. Consider that as a gift for your birthday that I missed last month"

"You're forgiven!" for few seconds they both laughed.

"I gotta go Cate. I have a lots of cleaning up here. See you in two days" Magnus heard a goodbye words of his friend "And tell that sulky boy of yours that I love him too. Bye!"

When Mangus finally finished cleaning up the loft, the took outside three bags of garbage. When he was walking back, he was surprised that in his mailbox the tag was up. Did he had a new letter? But no one knew that he came back, except for his friends from London, and Tessa and Jem. Carefully he walked closer and opened the mailbox. He took out from it a white envelope with no address on it. He walked back upstairs intrigued by this. Once inside, he sat down on an old ecru couch, well now it was more brownish, and opened the envelope. He took out a small white paper with an elegant handwriting. He started to read it.

_New York, Brooklyn, September 7__th__ 2008_

_Dear new owner of this loft,_

_Welcome in your new home._

_ I hope you'll be living here well, just as I was. _

_At first I apologize for those scratches on the front door. They were here before me. Second, on the attic, there are few tubs of glitter. You can throw them away, they weren't mine anyway. _

_I have one big favor to you, if there'll be any correspondence for me, please send it on my new address. _

_Thank you very much for it, and I hope you'll be living here well._

_Alexander Lightwood_

_PS. Please send my letters on this address, please. Thank you._

_Alexander Lightwood_

_Lexington Ave 146_

_Manhattan, New York. _

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

As you can see we have the first letter here.

I'll try to write the next chapter a.s.a.p. I already know what I want to put in there, just am a bit busy with my collage. I'm telling you, college life is so exhausting.

Ah, have a nice day/night/evening whatever time is in your countries.

At my is almost 9 p.m. so...

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic.


	3. There's no Alexander Lightwood living

**A/N: Thanks to my collage I got today free day, so I finished new chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you for your all lovely reviews. **

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**"There's no Alexander Lightwood living here..."**

Magnus placed the letter on the glass table, with so many scratches on it, and decided that it's about time to call it a night. In his old bedroom, or something that he used to call a bedroom, he spread an air mattress and stretched himself on it. Definitely he had to start buy new furniture since tomorrow and go on with renovations. He couldn't live in such a ruin.

On next morning he called his friends from New York and asked for a help. Few hours later with Tessa and Jem, he was removing old, damaged things from every room in the loft, from both levels. Magnus wondered, how someone could ruined his home from childhood so badly. Last night he judge mistaken damages, in the morning he saw them in a better light. Broken closets, chairs, shattered glasses in cabinets, ripped curtains, which remembered the times when his parents were still married.

"Magnus what with this?" asked the brown haired girl, holding in arms an old family portrait, which now had burned holes and broken golden frame. There was the whole Bane family on that portrait. Little black haired boy with caramel skin, with gold-green eyes, that his mother called the cat eyes, wearing a black suit. The woman had red, long length dress, white scarf on her shoulders, and a man, with brown eyes and a hand placed on boy's shoulder with a proudly gaze. Yeah, this was his family once "Magnus?"

"Ummm..." Bane got out of his reverie "Get this to my bedroom. I'll give it to renovate and then maybe give my father as a gift."

"Sure" Tessa went to her friend bedroom and few minutes later she came back downstairs. "Hey, there's that painter, who lives near us. I could ask her if she could renovate this portrait, if you want."

"That would be great Tessie" said Magnus, breaking for good already broken cabinet. "God…it's so ruined. The renovation will takes a little longer than I thought."

"Hey, you've got us to help Magnus" said James with a smile. Magnus adored the new boyfriend of his best friend. He was way better than the last one. William broke her heart and it was James who was there to pick up the pieces and finally he stolen her heart.

"Thanks. Without you two it would take forever." stated the decorator "I've got so many ideas for this place. Tess wanna go with me for shopping tomorrow? I need a woman advice on few things."

"Sure. Where do you wanna go?"

"Don't know. Everywhere." he said lightly "I'll pick you up from Manhattan and we'll look for new things to my home."

"Hey, what's this?" asked Jem picking up from the table the letter and envelope that Magnus put there last night "Get rid of it?"

"No!" Magnus said fast and took the letter out of Jem's hand "That's from the ex-owner, I have his address in case there'll be some letters for him."

"That's understandable" said Jem "So, where is he living now?"

"Somewhere on Manhattan. Whatever" said Magnus "Let's eat something."

The next day, Magnus indeed came to Manhattan to take his best friend on shopping. He missed her, he missed talking to her. Sure they talked on the phone, texts, even online, but this isn't the same as talking in person.

Now they were wandering in the Mall, looking for the perfect colors of paints for Magnus's place. The man decided that his loft needs to be bright and cozy, yet stylish and vanguard, like its owner. So there was no wonder, when he was picking up the color for his bedroom, deciding between a lime green and blue ocean paint. For his living room he picked a scarlet and a sandy gold. For the guest rooms he picked fuchsia, the same as it used to be in the living room. After shopping they went to a small restaurant near Tessa's loft for a dinner.

"Hey, I spoke to Jocelyn" Magnus looked at her puzzled "That painter that I told you about."

"Oh…"

"And she said that she'd like to see the portrait first to decide if better is to repair it or re-paint it." said woman, drinking her coffee.

"Great! When I can meet with her?"

"Well now she's a bit busy, but she said that you can come in next week" the woman took out a pen from her red bag and wrote down something on a paper "Here's her address, on Manhattan."

In the whole next week Magnus renovated the whole apartment. Now the walls were looking freshly with this bright colors. He was proud of his work. The only thing that was left to be done was placing furniture. And Magnus was glad that the haulage company helped him with this, so they finished that pretty fast. Now the place looked exactly how he imaged it.

For the past week there was no letter for the ex-owner, but Magnus founded something that he thought needs to be handed back. Underneath his old couch he found a blue frame with a photo of a blonde girl with green eyes. She had to be close to that man and Magnus felt uncomfortable with the thought of throwing it out. Plus he will be on Manhattan, so he decided to stop by and return the photo to the ex-owner.

"I think it's better if I re-paint it" said red head woman, who sat in front of Magnus in the art room. Jocelyn Fairchild was about forty year old woman, who had now on herself blotchy with paint a shirt and pants. The attire like a true artist. She was looking with curiosity the portrait that Magnus brought to her "Yeah…that'll be the best idea."

"You're the artist here, ma'am" said politely Bane

"Oh please, call me Jocelyn" the man smiled at her and nodded "Clary!"

Few seconds later, came into the art room a girl with fiery curls. She shyly smiled at Magnus and walked to the woman. In the same moment Magnus saw how they incredibly look alike. They must be a family.

"Yes mom?" asked the young girl

"Take this to my workshop and do a reproduction, ok sweetie?"

The teenage girl picked up the portrait and left the art room.

"When can I expect a phone call from you?" asked Magnus, before he left

"In a month I should have it done. I'll call you" Magnus gave her his business card and he was about to leave when he remembered something.

"Hey Jocelyn?"

"Yeah?"

"How far is Lexington Ave from here?"

"Ten minutes of walking" said the woman "To the end of this street, then turn right, then next to the Central Park, and turn left"

"Thank you! And see you!"

Magnus Bane was now walking down for a meeting with the mystery, ex-owner of his apartment, Alexander Lightwood. He composed in his head already, what he's gonna say to him. Starting with the lecturing about ruining his place, then he return the photo, that he found few days before. Once in the Lexington Ave, Magnus watched clearly to what building he should go in. When he finally found it, he was beyond happy. He didn't want to wander over the street anymore, asking strangers about the building. He didn't like how they were looking weird at him. But he couldn't blame them. Not every day you could see on the streets a man having a glitter on his hair and make-up. But Magnus stopped caring about it long time ago. He liked to be an outsider. He was like that since he was a kid.

Walking inside a pretty newly building, painted in sandy yellow, Magnus wonder how this Alexander looks like. He liked his name very much. And Bane wanted finally put a name with a face. Of course, in the past week he pictured many times Alexander, as it blonde with blue eyes, as it dark-haired boy with chocolate brown eyes, even as the angrily teenager with so many rings in his ears and nose. And he was beyond shock by the person who opened the door.

"Yes?" in front of him stood a woman, maybe forty year old, with dark blonde hair and golden eyes. She wore a light blue dress with daisies, holding a scoop in her hand "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Alexander Lightwood, can I speak with him?" Magnus asked in an odd voice. He didn't expect a woman.

"I'm sorry, who?" the woman looked at him confused.

"Alexander Lightwood" he repeated "He lives here, right?"

"I'm so sorry. You must have been mistaken."

"No. I'm sure I'm not. It's Lexington Ave 146, right?" the woman nodded "So I'm right. Please, see for yourself."

Magnus took out from his pocket a letter and pointed at the address on the edge of the paper. The woman looked closely at it and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry, but your friend had to make a mistake" Magnus looked at her questioningly "I'm living here for eight years. And I assure you there's no Alexander Lightwood living here."

"Oh" Bane's voice was emotionless "In that case, thank you for your time, and sorry for trouble. Goodbye and have a nice day."

When he was back in his loft at Brooklyn, he looked again at the letter from a mystery Alexander. He read word after word, very closely. And then he find out that there's something wrong with the letter…

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Intoxic

PS. I try to write the next one a.s.a.p. I'm starting today, so I'll post the next one probably on Monday or Tuesday. (have a bit of work for my collage)


	4. We have 2006

**A/N: As I promised! **

**Do you have a weird places or situations when an inspiration comes to you, too? Cause I'm telling you, today I was sitting on my germany class at 7 a.m. and I got an inspiration to write the new chapter. Weird right? Cause we were talking about some Uni in Germany, and here I had ideas for the new chapter. Anyway...**

**Enjoy the new one.**

**Oh! **

**Red wolf: Cause you don't have an account, so I'm gonna answer to you here: Yes you got it right. And yes, Magnus's dad will be shown here again, you'll meet him. Will they meet? You'll have to wait and see.**

**Now, enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

**"We have 2006..."**

For the past three weeks, Alec settled down his things in the new loft, that he rents with his sister. It wasn't so big, and roomy as the one in Brooklyn, but at least it gave him some comfort and safety that his psycho ex-girlfriend won't haunt him anymore. At least he hoped for it. In the new apartment they had two bedrooms, living room, kitchen and horror of horrors one bathroom. Which meant that Alec has to share it with Isabelle. And he remembered how was it when they still lived in their family home. He knew that it won't be easy and that he needs to get up earlier then her.

"Good morning Alec" said Isabelle, walking out of her bedroom, still wearing her pajama. She looked half asleep at the dark haired man, who was drinking his coffee from his favorite green mug.

"Morning Izz"

"What's on the today's agenda?" she asked, opening the fridge and taking out an orange juice

"I've got a job interview in the High school, as the teacher of Literature" the woman only nodded and sat across him. He pushed to her a plate with toasts, that she ate gladly. "It's a half-term job, in a replacement for Mr. Roberts"

"That old man is still teaching?" Alec nodded, remembering his old teacher, from the times when he was a student in that high school.

It was a pure luck, that he found this job, well he didn't have it officially yet, but he got a good feeling to it. He hoped that it would give him some money, so he could pay the rent for the loft. Thanks, that Isabelle was working as a nurse in a local hospital, because it was giving them some money. And they needed them now, when they wanted to start everything over.

"At first I'll go on that interview, then I gotta go on Brooklyn to my old loft." Explained Alec "You know that I'm waiting for that letter from college with an answer if I can do my second practice earlier. It supposed to came last week. And the new owner didn't send it back to me"

"Have you left him your new address?" asked the brunet.

"Of course! I'm not an idiot" said blue eyes

"Then maybe it didn't come yet" stated woman walking back to her bedroom.

Alexander was sure that the letter must have come already. He decided that he will go on Brooklyn and talk with the new owner. The man placed dirty dishes in the sink, and took from the table a shopping list. He perfectly knew that Isabelle won't do the grocery, She preferred to buy clothes and shoes. So it was his job to do. He was lucky, that she agreed on cleaning the loft together.

When he was walking down on the interview, he was so nervous. He didn't like meetings like this. But he was supposed to talk to the person he knew. Principal Herondale liked Alec from times when he was her student. Inside the building, Alexander wondered how much changed in the school. Still, there was so many students here, the same lady was working in the cafeteria, still the same coach was leading the football team. Waiting for the principal, Alec was looking at the old pictures and cups of the football team. On few of them he recognized himself, his brother, his friends.

"Alexander" he heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw a middle-aged woman with grey hair, wearing an elegant tailor-made dress. She was smiling at him. Alec remembered how she was a bugbear for his friends. "Come to my office"

Inside, the woman pointed at the chair in front of her desk to Alec, and she sat behind the desk herself. Noting has changed in her office for six years, when Alec was here for the last time.

"You've got interesting CV Alexander. I'm impressed that you were experiencing in teaching during your collage." She said in an official tone of voice "But are you ready to teach high school kids? It's not that easy like with younger class. And I must warn you, you'd be teaching Seniors and Juniors"

"No need to be worry ma'am" he said with sure "I've dealt with my brother and sister for years. I'm salted for every behavior. I think I can manage a group of a high school kids. Well I used to be like them, not so long ago"

"Very well" she said happily and took out from the desk a pile of papers. She handed one to Alec. "Sign at the corner. And when could you start?"

"Even tomorrow" he answered while he was signing his contract.

"Well then I'll see you in the morning Alexander. Don't be late"

After walking out of the school, Alec immediately went on Brooklyn. He had to get that letter with papers, as soon as he could. He knew it had to come already. It was sent two weeks ago, before he told the secretary his new address. Once in the familiar street, Alec started to wonder how the new owner looks like. It was literally biting him for the past week. He didn't want some crazy teenager, or a student that loves to party, living there after him. The place was too good and nice decorated to be destroyed. He hoped that the new owner has some reason. Walking through the gate, he saw that the tag of the mail box is up, but he didn't care about it in that moment, he went straight to the door. He was ringing the bell for few minutes, and there was no answer. This got him thinking. Was anybody living here? He took out his cell and called to the real estate agent, who was looking after the loft. After four signals he heard a female voice.

"Lucinda Lawson, how can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Lawson. It's Alexander Lightwood. The ex-owner of the house on 32-nd Street. The one red-brick…"

"I remember" She said "How can I help you Mr. Lightwood?"

"Did someone moved in to this home already?" he asked, walking closer to the mail box and looking around

"Let me check this" for a long moment there was silent on the line. Alec was waving to his ex- neighbor, Mrs. Stevenson, who just saw him through the window. Alec liked her, he just didn't like when she was talking. And that woman had a lot to say. And now, Alexander knew, that he won't escape from the tea and a cheese cake, since she called for him. "No. No one rented it yet"

"Oh…" he said confused "Well then…thank you for your help and goodbye"

When he hung up, he automatically opened the mail box. He took out a large pile of letters from it. He sat down on the stairs of the porch and started to look through them. There was some advertisements, flyers, the letter that he was waiting for so long. And a simple white envelope with his name on it, but without any address. Intrigued by that, he opened it and took out a simple white paper with an elegant italic letters.

_New York, Brooklyn, September 20__th__ 2006_

_Dear Mrs. Lightwood, _

_At first I wanted to tell that I was on Lexington Ave 146, and surprisingly, you don't live there. The nice blonde woman said that you never lived there, and that she's living there for eight years. Did you wrote down your address wrong?_

_Secondly, I don't understand how could you ruin my home so badly! All this broken furniture and dilapidated walls. But what's the worst…how could you ruin my family portrait! It's unacceptable! I could easily charge you to pay for the renovation. But I won't do it. I'm a gentleman. _

_Since I couldn't give this letter to you nor send it to you, I hope that somehow you're going to read it and maybe think of what you have done._

_Any other letters that come for you, as if, I'll leave in the mail box. Feel free to come and get them. _

_Sincerely _

_Magnus Bane_

_PS. We have 2006, Mrs. Lightwood. _

Alexander was looking dumbfounded at the paper in his hand. He analyzed every word, wondering, how is it possible. The real estate agent said that no one lived here. Then how is it possible that someone answered on his letter? More of it, how someone can accuse him of ruing the place, while he left it on non-damaged state, just like it was when he was moving in to it a year ago. All of this seemed so weird, irrationally even. He decided to read one again this letter, slowly and carefully. Every word that was written by this mysterious Magnus Bane, seemed to be ridiculous. He did write down his new address right, so how this man could tell him that he didn't live there? Secondly, how he could state that Alec damaged some family portrait, when there wasn't even any in the house. But the weirdest thing was that, what Magnus Bane wrote at the end.

_PS. We have 2006, Mrs. Lightwood. _

This was completely irrational to the young man. He was sure they had now 2008, not 2006.

He didn't even know, when he took out some pen and wrote down his words on the back of this paper…

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

I know, I know I'm such a tease, right? Doing a cliff-hanger in the moment when Alec was writing back. But fear not! I'll finish today the new chapter in polish, translate it in english tomorrow, so on Wednesday you'll get the new one.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	5. I'm sure that we have 2008

**A/N: There you go, as I promised.**

**red wolf: Yep, you got it right!**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**"I'm sure that we have 2008..**_**."**_

When Magnus was sitting on a couch in the living room, drinking a glass of brandy, like his father used to, suddenly he heard a meowing and scratching on a door. Alarmed by that he went to his front door and when he opened them he didn't expect to witness such a cute view. On his doormat was sitting a small, white a bit dirty, cat with an incredible yellow eyes, now looking on Magnus. The man's heart melted on this view and he took frozen feline into his arms. He gently laid it on his couch and covered by some blanket. Few minutes later the feline started to relax, so Magnus carefully petted it. The cat started to purr and flex under his hand.

"Oh, you're so cute" said the man "I think I'm gonna keep you"

The cat jumped on Magnus's laps and curled into a ball. The man liked the cat already, and he was sure he get to love it anytime soon. He always liked cats. And indeed he wanted to have an animal in his new home. And since it showed up on his door step by itself, additionally doing some not so artistic scratches on his mahogany door, he welcomed it with an opened arms. After few minutes of flexing under new owner's hand, the cat jumped off…well more like jumped on the glass coffee table dropping on the floor the man's correspondence. And that's when Magnus remembered that he brought yesterday few letters, and especially the one with the name of the ex-owner, which was now scratched and his own name was written on it. He took the envelope and took out a white paper from it.

_Brooklyn, New York, September 20__th__ 2008,_

_Dear Mr. Bane, _

_With all sure…no, I'm sure that we have __**2008**__. If it wouldn't be, I'd still live on Brooklyn._

_How could you be on Lexington Ave, and find out that I'm not living there? I do live there, for a month. And I sure you that I'm not living with some blond lady. Indeed there was a blond lady who lived there but that was before me. And yes, she lived there for ten years. But that was before me. So how could you talked with her? That's a big puzzle for me._

_Second. I didn't ruin the loft. When I gave it back to the real estate agent it was in perfectly state. The state that I got it in the first place. Still red and golden paint in the living room, blue in the master bedroom, and the light yellow in the guest bedrooms. The only drawback are those scratches on the front door. But they were already here when I moved in. I sure you it wasn't my cat who did them. And about the family portrait. There wasn't any family portrait in the loft, even on the attic. On the attic were only few tubes of glitter. _

Magnus immediately went on the attic, holding the letter in his hand. Being upstairs, he moved a metal ladder and climbed to the top. He opened the wooden hatch, coughing from all the dust. He took out from his robe's pocket a small torch, that he took from the hall before he got here, and started to looking around. Besides the dust placed everywhere there wasn't anything here. Of course he didn't count two old books, that remembered his childhood. But there wasn't any tubes with glitter here. So what has this man talk about?

He didn't know what he should think about that, so he just went back to his lounge room. Once there, he found out that his new friend found himself a new place on his satin pillows in the corner of the couch. The man smiled wide on this view and sat down next to the feline and scratched him behind his ears.

"We need to give you a name buddy" he said cheerfully. The animal looked at Magnus bored and went back to nuzzling into soft pillows. And the man went back to reading the letter.

_I've got no idea to who that glitter belonged. I bet it was ex-owner's. Apparently he or liked the glitter and extravagance. Well you can tell it by yourself as you can see how the loft is decorated. But I really liked the apartment. And do you like it? Hmmm…even my cat like it. He weirdly liked one spot on the couch, in the right corner. It was his and only his spot. _

Magnus looked confused over his white little companion, and starred at him for a while. It was weird that his cat liked the spot in the corner of the couch too. This was very strange. Was it strange coincidence or something more? The man shook his head and started to read again.

_You know, Mr. Bane. I would consider my behavior but I don't know how. I didn't do anything wrong. I hope you'll believe me._

Magnus wanted to believe Alexander. He wanted to believe in everything he says. But this was strange. He didn't know what to think about it. He was simply confused by this situation.

And then he heard a ring bell to his door.

For a brief moment, he was hoping that maybe it's this mystery Alexander. That maybe he came to him to talk and explain everything. He would meet him finally, and he wanted that so badly, even if he hadn't had so good opinion about him in the first place. He was fascinated by how many things connected them, even when they didn't know each other yet.

Well…he was slightly disappointed when in his door frame stood, his beloved best friend Catarina Loss.

"Maggie!" she screamed and throw herself on the man. Thank god, that he caught her firmly before they landed on the floor "I missed you so much!"

"Me too Catie, me too" he squeezed her tightly and looked behind her back "Where's Ragnor?"

"He had few things to do in London still, but I couldn't wait. I had to see you. Sorry that I couldn't come earlier, but my mom kept me busy—she said lightly, and she invited herself in, like always. Magnus rolled his eyes and locked the door behind her.

In the living room Cate sat on the couch and petted his cat, in the other hand she held the letter from Alexander.

"So…who's this Alexander Lightwood?" She asked winking at him "New boyfriend?"

" I don't even know him Cate" he said and pulled the paper from her hand.

"So what's with the letters?" she drilled.

"He's the ex-owner. He left a letter for me, when he was moving out. I snapped at him few days ago, for ruining my home. And he wrote in the new letter, that he loft wasn't ruined, more he described the colors that I used only few days ago." Woman looked confused at her friend "I've got no idea what's going on here. I went to the place that he supposed to live now, and there was some woman, who claims that she never heard of him. But the weirdest thing is that he's writing nonstop that we've 2008. When I know it's 2006"

"All of this sounds strange" said the woman taking again the letter, and read it carefully.

"What do you think about this Cate? Doesn't it seem to be irrational to you? How can he write about things that I've done few days ago?" there was a helplessly and ignorance in the man's voice.

"Hmm…you know what they tell us on Philosophy classes" Magnus looked up on Cate questioningly "The time is just a notion, a word"

"You cannot tell me that I'm writing letters with some guy from future!" He threw his hands into air in distraction "That's impossible that we're living in two different years. That's ridiculous!"

"Oh really?"

Catarina pointed at the end of Alexander's letter.

_Hmm…It got me thinking that you repeatedly wrote 2006. Well…if you really thinking that you're living in 2006, that I solemnly advise you to get some warm coat, hat and scarf, cause the end of the September in 2006 was bloody cold and snowing._

_Alec Lightwood_

In the next morning, when Cate and Magnus were drinking their coffee and ate toasts, suddenly the woman got Magnus's attention on something that was happening outside. Magnus with disbelief walked closer to the window and watched shocked at the view outside. On the trees in his garden were small, white petals. And that's when he realized that it started to snowing. Just like Alec had written...

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

I have to tell you, that I don't know when I'm gonna post the new one. It's just because tomorrow and on Monday I've got symposium, and I need to prepare myself for it, plus I've go two big tests, so I need to study too. But fear not! Next week I promise that I'll try to find some time to write and post the new chapter.

Thank you for your reviews/follows/favorites. It means a lot to me that you enjoy this story.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	6. Can this be happening?

**A/N: So, I've found a bit time to write this, no joking, I wrote this yesterday during my symposium in a break between lectures. So yeah... **

**I hope you'll like it. **

**Suzanne: Hello! And thank you for your wishes. **

**Red Wolf: I like Cate too. Yep, Magnus kind of gets what's going on. And thank you for your wishes!**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter V**

**"Can this be happening?"**

Magnus was staring blankly through the window on his garden, which was now covered much by snow. He didn't know what to think about it. How could Alec know about it? It wasn't in the weather forecast last night, Magnus was sure of it. So maybe Alexander is living two years ahead from him, for real. But can this be happening?

"Damnit" said Cate, standing next to Mangus "This boy was right"

"But how…it's not…" he said confused as hell by this situation. Well who could blame him? Thinking that they could live in two different times was irrational for him. "It's not..."

"Maggie, you know…it's possible…I don't know how, but why not?" stated Cate.

'Why not?' Thought Magnus, and then he shook his head, ruining his spiked hair. This is impossible.

"Hey! Earth to Magnus?! Hello!" in that moment the man saw a thin, pale hand waving in front of his nose.

"What was I…" he started "Oh yeah. It's impossible"

"Maybe not, but maybe yes" the woman looked at her watch and automatically fixed her green shirt and black jacket. "I'm going to meet with Ragnor's sister. I promised that I'll eat lunch with her, and I want to buy her a birthday present before. So I'll see you later. I'll be back let's say two p.m. Will you be at home?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna step by dad's workshop on lunch and talked to him a bit"

"Then I'll see you later"

When Magnus was alone he took the letter from this mystery correspondent and read it once again. All this seems to be a tale, ridiculous tale. The thought that they can live in two different years seemed to be idiotic. But on the other hand, there was something in it, Magnus wondered. Because from where Alec could know things, that Magnus have done few days ago? How could he describe them? And those scratches on front door, that his new cat made just yesterday? How this was possible?

He stared at the paper for a while. He had so many thoughts in his head right now. He didn't even know when he grabbed his coat and put it on. In next moment he walked outside on the freezing cold air and walked to the mailbox. He took out from his pocket the pen, that he got from his mother as a gift on graduating high school. From his jeans pocket he took out small, scrambled white paper, and wrote down something, what bugged him since last night.

_How did you know that it's going to snow? Is it possible that we're living in two different times? Can this be happening?_

He put the paper in the mailbox and turned on his heel to get back to his warm loft. When he was by the door he heard that the tug of his mailbox was lowered down…

* * *

Alec was packing books to his leather old bag in the class. He was saying goodbye to his new students, who liked him so far.

"And remember, the homework is due Wednesday. You've got two days to describe me your favorite book" said the teacher, grinning at the teenage girls, who were batted him with their long lashes, and teenage boys who were neutral towards him. Alexander liked his new class, he quickly liked all the kids here. And vice versa. They liked him too, which was his personal success, cause he had troubles in contact with people in his past.

"Goodbye Mr. Lightwood!" said a group of girls, who were the last ones leaving the class. They waved to him before they closed the door.

When he was living the school, he said goodbye to Jem. The man couldn't be more older than himself. Maybe three years. He was teaching history here. He had beautifully dark brown eyes, which charmed Alec in the very first day. But he also knew that the dark haired man has a wife, a lovely brown haired woman, who often was coming to the school to pick Jem up. Theresa, or Tessa, like she likes to be called, was very lively and kind woman. Though lately both of them were mourning their best friend, who died recently.

When he was sitting in his car, old, black Chevrolet from 65', that he saved one day from junk and repaid with his brother, he wondered what happened last night. Or rather what he had read. The letter from the new owner, well rather from this mysterious Magnus Bane, was a truly puzzle for him. He couldn't get that right in his mind yet. Can this be happening? Can they live in two different years? But how?

He didn't know what caused him to do it, but the next minute he was riding down towards his old home in Brooklyn

Being outside a white, familiar, metal gate, Alec took his time to look around his neighborhood. Every time he was here, and lately it was very often, he saw one of his neighbor. But today he was alone. He opened the gate and walked through his old chalk towards the mailbox, having a little hope that his mysterious correspondent answered to him. When he was close enough, he saw that the tag of the mailbox is up.

Carefully, but with the curiosity and impatience he opened the mailbox, getting the tag down. He took out a small, white paper with few words on it.

_How did you know that it's going to snow? Is it possible that we're living in two different times? Can this be happening?_

Alec was analyzing those words for a while. Those words had some sense, but Alexander could get it just yet. The longer he stared down at the paper, the more questions filled his mind.

Can this be happening? Could they live in two different times for real? Does it have any sense?

'Maybe it's possible' Alec thought after a while.

There was a subtle, shaky smile on his lips, when he was reaching for his pen. In the next moment he wrote an answer, which in one hand was completely irrational, and on the other hand gave him some kind of sense.

Once he put in the letter, the rose the tag up.

* * *

When Magnus saw that the tag was lowered down and few moments later raising up, he automatically went back to the mailbox. He quickly opened it and took out the paper, that he put there not so long ago. Now, underneath his words, were written two words, that shocked him a bit.

**Why not? **

The man looked around very confused. But there was anyone here, besides him. Was it possible, that somewhere there, Alexander wrote him back?

Instinctually he took out another piece of paper from his pocket and wrote down his words. Now he waited for an answer from Alexander, getting the tag up.

* * *

Alec was walking back to his car, when he heard that the tag was lowered down. He turned around and saw on his own eyes, as the tag was rising up itself. Shocked by that he ran to the mailbox and quickly opened it, getting out some new paper.

_However irrational it sounds, I guess it must be truth._

Alexander looked around to see the mystery person who was writing to him. When he didn't saw anyone he write down his question.

* * *

Magnus was waiting for getting the tag down and then up, with a slightly excitement and unbelievably still. However it was irrationally it was getting more real for him, well more, he was more amazed by that.

In that very moment the tag was lowered down, and few seconds later rose up.

On Bane's lips came a genuine smile, his eyes were filled with a bit of excitement. Well, not every day, he had a situation like that. And he liked it more and more, even when it was so hard to admit that. He took the paper out from the mailbox and read the words out loud.

"Where am I?" there was a bit of shock and confusing in his voice. This wasn't a question that he expected to read.

He wrote the answer, shaking from the cold.

* * *

Alec read another answer and shook his head

"In front of the house. Brooklyn" he said unsure. Then he added "No way"

He shook his head, clearly rejecting this irrational thought, and went back to his car.

Once in his home, and checking the tests, that he did today in Junior's class, order from Mr. Roberts, Alec couldn't stay focus. He couldn't stop thinking about Magnus Bane and their situation. Feeling overwhelmed by thoughts about him, Alec pushed tests further and took out all letters from Magnus Bane. He once again read them all, looking for some sense in them, while his small, white cat, that he found on Brooklyn once, was rubbing on his legs. The thought that it could be possible, was ridiculous. But they were writing to each other. They had some kind of contact with one another. Could this be happening? Could they live in two different years?

'Why not?' Thought Alec, and with that he went back to his work.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

Thank you for all reviews/follows/favorites.

The next one I try to write a.s.a.p. probably Tuesday or Wednesday.

Till the next one

Lots of love

Intoxic


	7. Maybe we should introduce ourselves?

**A/N: I've wrote this one today at 7.a.m. But as I promised, here you go.**

**red wolf: I'm glad you liked that chapter. Tessa and Jem will be shown up more, but not as an important characters. You will see more Cate and Ragnor here. You will see if it's the same cat. You will meet Magnus's dad soon, I promise! Yes there was something like this in the movie, but you'll have to wait and see, if Magnus and Alec meet for real. **

**Guest: Hello! And I'm glad that you like this story.**

**And now!**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**"Maybe we should introduce ourselves?"**

„For me The Julius Cesar is one of the amazing drama about envy, loyalty, betrayal and love. I think it's one of the bests drama of Shakespeare"

Alec tried to focus on his student's speech, but his thoughts were far away from here. For the past week he thought a lot about Magnus. He was more and more intrigued not only by his person but by the situation that they found themselves too. And he often caught himself on thinking about that man. He didn't know what was drawing him to that man, but whatever it was, it was strong. He couldn't understand what amazed him in that man. After all he didn't know a thing about him. And maybe that was a mistake? Maybe they should meet?

"Maybe we should tell each other's about ourselves?" he murmured what caused a very confused look from the blonde girl, who stood next to his desk.

"Amm…please, carry on Suzy" he said a bit louder, trying to stop a blush, which slowly was creeping on his cheeks.

"So…Julius Cesar was…" the blonde started, and Alec got lost in his thoughts again.

He was intrigued the most by the look of Magnus Bane. Considering the characters that he was writing, all the swirls he was making…this almost calligraphy handwriting…because of that he seemed to Alec as a very elegant and wise man. Maybe he was a literate, like himself? Suddenly, the desire to meet this mysterious correspondent growth in Alec's heart. And in that very moment, he made his decision, that he'll propose an introducing to Magnus Bane., On Alec's lips came shyly smile on that thought.

"Thank you" said Suzy and the class gave her some applause. This woken Alec up from his trance, and now more embarrassed he nervously smiled at the teenage girl, who was waiting for her grade.

"Thank you Suzy, it was amazing. You get an A" Alec said and looked around the classroom "So, who's next?"

When next student begun his speech, Alec took out a new paper from his bag and wrote down his words.

* * *

Magnus was walking down streets of Manhattan along with Catarina and Ragnor, who came to NY two days ago. They were going to pick up Magnus's family portrait, when suddenly Cate elbowed him.

"What?" he said rubbing his right side.

"A Hottie across the street" said the woman, slightly directing her friend.

"What? Where?" Magnus looked around but didn't see anyone pretty.

The man looked closer at the people across the street. He saw a brunet, maybe in early thirty with a baby, who tried to get away from her grip. He saw an elderly couple, holding their hands and looking like there were in love. And that's when he laid his eyes on him.

He had a bit seedy, black coat, leather bag, light jeans, and dark wintery shoes. His black hair were falling on his face, so Magnus couldn't see anything more. And then the man brushed his hair out of the face, and the decorator saw a pair of incredibly beautiful blue eyes, deep as the ocean. Even from this distance, he could see how magnificent they were. Well not every day, he could see such a beautiful thing. And a combination like that, black hair and blue eyes, was his favorite. For a little while he looked at him, and the desire to go and talk to that guy growth in his mind, but then he saw something what burnt down his enthusiasm. Some dark haired woman throw herself at his neck. The guy was obviously happy when he saw her. Magnus turned around and raced to his friends, looking behind him for the last time at that beautiful man.

"He has a girlfriend" said Magnus, in clearly sadder voice.

"And so do you" interrupted Ragnor, looking meaningfully at Bane "And the said girlfriend is coming today to New York, if you forgot"

"Yeah, I know" Magnus's voice wasn't full of enthusiasm on this news. In one hand he was happy, or he thought he was, that Camille is coming. But on the other hand he didn't want her to come. He felt a lot better without her.

"Hey?" said Cate, grabbing Magnus's hand in hers "You ok?"

"Yes" he said after a while, giving her a warm smile, when they stood in front of the Workshop of Jocelyn Fray-Garroway.

Two hours later, Magnus was back on Brooklyn. Holding keys to his loft in his lips, and breathing hardly from weight of the painting, he walked to his home. By one eye he saw that the tag of the mailbox is up. He smiled wide at this. 'Maybe this day isn't so bad after all?' Thought Magnus, opening with a difficult the door. He carefully put the painting on the floor, next to the closet. In next moment he felt some rubbing on his right leg. He looked down and saw his small, white cat. Magnus scratched him behind his ears and then he remembered that there were new letters waiting for him. He ran out of the house to the mailbox. He felt growing excitement. He had hoped that he'll find a letter from Alexander today. For the past week, he hadn't had any note from him, which was partly to blame for his shitty mood. He didn't know why he reacted like this on it, he didn't know why he felt like he's feeling. He didn't even know this man. He could be a 50-year old man with a cane, or even older, for god sakes. And somehow, Magnus felt some strange drawing to this mysterious Alexander. In the past week he caught himself often on waiting for the tag of the mailbox being up with some kind of longing. He desired a contact with Alexander, and he didn't know why.

Taking three deep breaths, Magnus slowly opened the mailbox. Unsure he get his hand inside to feel if there's something in there. His hand touched the familiar curves od envelope. With happiness, he carefully took out the letter and his heart bit faster when he saw his name on the envelope. With a pure grin on his face he went back to his apartment. When he sat down on his couch, the white feline jumped on his laps and stared confused at the envelope in man's hand.

"This is from Alexander, kitty." Said Magnus and opened the envelope. He took out a white paper with a beautiful handwriting on it.

**_New York, Manhattan, September 29_****_th_****_ 2008_**

**_Dear Mr. Bane,_**

**_At first, I sincerely apologize for not writing, but I had to work this all in my mind. You had right. It's irrational, but real._**

**_I would like to propose to you a proper introduction. Since we writing with each other and all._**

**_My name is Alexander, but I prefer Alec. I'm a senior in Comparative Literature on University of Pennsylvania. Now I'm working as a literature teacher in High School on Manhattan, of course as a stand up for the old teacher, but still. I'm trying to get kids to love literature, though I don't know if I'm doing it right. _**

**_Well, that's about me._**

**_Alec_**

'He's a student' Magnus smirked at this thoughts. So he's writing with a young man. Alexander…Alec…No! Alexander. When Magnus spoke out loud his full name, he realized that he's doing it lightly and with some kind of mystery. Now in Bane's mind came up a dozen pictures of men but none of them could be Alexander. He wanted to meet with him in real time, but it was a bit early for that. He didn't know much about him. So now talking through letters must be enough.

Bane moved to his office and took out a blue paper, that he drizzled with sandalwood colognes, and write something about himself down.

After a while Magnus was putting inside his letter and got the tag up. When he was at his door, he heard that the gate was opening. He turned around and see his guest.

"Hello Magnus" the blonde woman in red coat, smiled wide to him, when she was dragging her suitcase behind her. When she was enough close to Magnus, she put her luggage on the ground and throw herself at the man "I missed you"

"I missed you too, Cammie" he tried to say that with an enthusiasm and happiness, but it was hard to do.

After a while he hugged her back and the woman looked into his gold-green eyes. In next moment she kissed him passionately. The kiss lasted few seconds. Magnus smiled warmly at her, when she laced their fingers. When he opened the door and let Camille first, he heard the sound that he was waiting for an entire week.

The tag of the mailbox was lowered down.

* * *

Alec took the letter out so fast and in the same speed he get back to his car, wanting to avoid the next meeting with Mrs. Stevenson.

Riding on Manhattan, he wondered what Magnus wrote to him. The teacher had a feeling that his own nerves are trying to eat him alive, for whole day. Alec tried to write something eloquent so he could impress Magnus, a bit at least. He didn't know why he wanted to impress him, when he didn't know anything about him, even how he looks nor how old is he. And what if he's some old man? Questions like that were spinning in his head for the past week.

Once in his loft, he learned that he has a guest.

"Hey dude" said the blonde drinking the rest of his green liquor. "Izzy let me in. We need to talk"

"About what Jace?" he asked, hanging his coat and bag in the hook by the door. Then he looked around for his pet "What did you do to Chairman?"

"I did nothing to that hamster" said Jace, opening the fridge and taking out four bottles of beer "We need to talk brother"

"First, Chairman is a cat, not a hamster. And second…" he didn't finish, cause from his bedroom got out his feline, clearly alarmed that his master came home.

Alec took his little friend in his arms and sat down on the couch next to his brother. He looked over at him, and by the look of Jace's face he knew that something is wrong. Well, not every day Jace had shaky hands and this unsure look written all over his face. Alec started seriously wondering what caused state like this in his little brother.

"Jace what's going on?" asked Alec, carefully putting Chairman Meow on the floor. Jace opened one of the beer and handed it to Alec. Then he opened one for himself "Jace? Jonathan Lightwood?!"

"I hate when people call me Jonathan" murmured Jace, taking a huge sip of the beer "It's about me and Clary"

"Jace…no…" Alec started in a feared voice.

"No. No. No. We didn't break up, no." said the blonde, calming the blue-eyed man. "It's just…I've been thinking a lot…about…about our relationship…and…fuck…I don't know…"

"Jace?" the said guy looked at the other questioningly "Do you want to propose to her?"

"Yes" the younger Lightwood said it so silently, that Alec thought for a brief moment that he imagined that. But then Jace nodded.

"That's wonderful!" Alec said cheerfully. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve it. God, you're together since high school Jace. Finally that day had to come. You're 22 Jace, it's about time to think about your future with Clary"

"Stop it. You're sounding like mom" Alec rolled his eyes, and looked over at his brother, who now was lost in thoughts "You know…that remind me what madness mom made about your wedding…I mean when she planed it with Robert and Aline's parents. You know…"

"That's old times Jace" stated the dark haired and shrugged awful memories "I wouldn't get married with her anyway"

"Then you should tell our parents that you're gay before they set up a marriage for you."

"Whatever" he made a short pause "Let's forget about it, and get back to yours and Clary's case. So you want to propose to her?" Jace nodded "So what's keeping you from it?"

"I'm scared that she'll reject me" whispered Jace "Lately she's distant, and she keeps things from me. I don't know what to do. I'm telling you, you can cut with a knife this tense atmosphere in our loft"

"Oh brother" Alec moved closer to Jace and patted him on his back "You know that Jocelyn and Clary have now hard time. Didn't you say that some friend of their family passed away lately? Wasn't he a friend of Clary too?"

"Yeah…I forgot his name. Mark, Michael…well something on M for sure." Jace yawned so loudly, well it was a late hour on night now, so no wonder. "So what I should do?"

"Just wait a little bit more. Let her be back herself again. Everything will be ok. Don't worry little brother." Stated Alec, and got up from the couch, to throw away empty bottles of beer. When he was back to the living room, he saw that Jace fell asleep on the couch. He covered the blonde with an old green blanket and went to his bedroom.

After he got out of the shower, and put his pajama on, Alec remembered about the letter from Magnus. He laid on his bed, turn on his lamp and took out the letter. His heart raced on the thought that Magnus wrote to him again. He was waiting for his answer for a few hours. And even if it was so hard to admit, he was waiting impatiently and he was getting more excitement with every minute of waiting.

He gently unfold the paper, and in the same moment he smelled a sandalwood, and he begun to read.

_New York, Brooklyn, September 29__th__ 2006 _

_Dear Alexander, _

_I forgive you, that you didn't write to me. I understand. I had to work this out too. I'm not understanding this entirely but I'm glad that we're writing to each other._

_At first, let's calls each other by our names. You've got so beautiful name, that I like better write Alexander than Mr. _

_So you are a student and teacher? Well, I'm a designer of indoors and an architect, but I like the designer part better. I'm 24. Recently, I finished an Architectonic Studies in London and I got back home. Now I'm doing everything I can to open my own design workshop, here in New York. I wish that I could make that happen._

_I should apologize you, for all this accusation that I had towards you. I sincerely apologize._

_I hope that you won't wait another week to write to me, my darling Alexander._

_Magnus_

_PS. If you're now in 2008, then where were you in my year?_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Thank you for all reviews/follows/favorites.

I love you all.

The next one I'll try to post on Sunday, cause now I've got a lots of work since Christmas is coming. If not on Sunday than I'll give it the new one to you on Tuesday, even if I'll have to write all night! I promise to you!

Lots of love

Intoxic


	8. You never mentioned

**A/N: I did my best, and here you go.**

**red wolf: Who was that girl? And how do you think? If Alec was so happy to see her? It was Isabelle. Jace and Alec's relationship will be shown more. And with Camille...well you can see a bit more of her today. **

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**"You never mentioned that you're so incredibly handsome"**

Magnus was driving with a distraction and anxiety. On the thought about the meeting that he was going to for, he got drops of sweat on his forehead and his stomach made some flips. He didn't know why he was nervous so much, it wasn't a big deal after all. And yet, he couldn't calm his own body.

"Calm down Magnus" the woman said mildly, putting her hand over man's hand "Everything will be alright. Your dad will like me"

Yes. Magnus was sure of it. He knew that his father even will love Camille and not only for her look. He will love her like his own child, just because she "cured" Magnus from his weird fantasies and derogations, like Steven liked to call it. Magnus didn't had any second thoughts about this. What worried him more was that his father will make plans for Magnus future, including Camille to become Mrs. Bane. And this was something that Magnus didn't imagine. He didn't see himself at the aisle with the blonde, vowing to each other love and faithfulness**(1)** till death do them part. He didn't want to vow this to her. It's not with her he wanted to be for better or for worse.

"I'm sure he'll like you Camille" said Bane in a distant voice when he pulled over in front of the new building that his father was living in Midtown.

Steven Bane was living now in a high-rise, well you can even say in a skyscraper. On the eighteenth floor when beside his apartment were his architectural office. Once in the elevator, Magnus tried to calm himself, and make an effort into his happy face to meet his father. He didn't plan this meeting. In fact he didn't want it. He didn't want to introduce Camille to his father. And if Ragnor wouldn't spilled that she's coming on the last week dinner, he would avoid that. And he wanted it so badly. For the past three days, since Camille came, Magnus felt uncomfortably, like he couldn't be himself and do what he pleased. And for the most he wanted to write with Alexander. Lately he had been thinking about him more often. He made few scenarios about how to tell his proposition to Alexander. Bane had thinking about it for long, and finally made his decision, that he would like to meet with Alexander, or at least see him in reality. And while standing outside his dad's loft door he made his final decision.

"Magnus, how's nice to see you" said the old man with white hair and bread, smiling at the young couple "And you must be Camille?"

"Dad, please meet, Camille Belcourt, my girlfriend" Magnus tried to say this in a delighted tone, just like the etiquette required, but his mind had some other thoughts about it. "Cammie, please meet, my father"

"Steven Bane. It's a pleasure to meet the lady who captured my only son's heart" The older Bane invited the two of them in and walked them straight to the dining room.

Magnus didn't like the new apartment of his father. It was cold and gloomy. It missed the warm of a family home, that the man remembered from his childhood. There was no photos of him or his mother on the walls. The only prove that Magnus was his son, was framed his University Diploma with honors, that he sent to his father six months ago, when he finished his collage in London.

They were eating the dinner in ease and nice atmosphere. Steven was talking with Camille about her family, live and plans for her future. Simply, smooth conversation with your son's partner.

"So Camille…" started the older Bane, looking at the green-eyed blonde, who put down her cutlery and looked him in the eye. "Magnus mentioned that you were studied a Culture"

"Yes, that's correct sir"

"Oh please, call me Steven. We will be a family soon" On this words, Magnus chocked with the lobster that he was eating now. Camille still shocked, hit him on his back with a bit force. When he finally collected himself, he drank the rest of his white wine and looked meaningfully at his father. He tried to understand if his dad said it for real.

"Excuse me?!" he said it a bit too loud in an irritated voice "What family?"

"Magnus take your seat please, his is inappropriate behavior by the table" Magnus's father get on his official, cold tone. He looked again over Camille and smiled at her "My dear I hope that I'll meet your parents soon. We need to organize…"

"NO!" Magnus got up again and looked angrily at his dad "I'm not going to marry her, just because you want me to! You're not going to tell me how to live my life! I'm an adult! If I'd like to marry her I'll do it on my own father! Now…the dinner was amazing, but we have to go. Goodbye father."

Magnus left his father's home as fast as he could. Few minutes after him Camille went out. One in the elevator, Bane tried to calm his emotions down. He suspected that his father will plan something like that. But he didn't have to say that in front of Camille. He practically said that Magnus and Camille have to get married, soon. And that was unacceptable. Not for Magnus. He wasn't going to do, what his father want him to.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh towards Steven?" Camille said suddenly.

"No. Listen, he did it on purpose. You want to know why he wants me to marry you?" the woman looked up at him questioningly "Because he can't accept the fact that I'm bisexual. He can't accept that I like guys too. For him you're my savior from it"

"Is that so bad?" Magnus looked at her in a disbelief "Would it kill you to stop believing that you're bisexual and get a family on your own? Is that so bad?"

"Excuse me?! Camille…" Bane just shook his head at this nonsense "You knew that I'm bisexual and that I'm sleeping with guys too when we were becoming an item. God damnit, you saw me in bed with Woolsey before you became my girlfriend!"

"I thought that you're over it, since you're dating me" she added in her refined voice "Your father wants what best for you. Understand it. He said that to me."

"What did he say to you?" he asked when they were out of the building and going to the parking lot "Camille?"

"He said that he wants us to get married and have kids. He wants some grandchildren"

Magnus burst into a loud laughter, that the parking officer looked confused at him. After few minutes he composed himself and looked over at the blonde woman standing next to his car.

"He told you that for real?" Camille only nodded "Great…he could have said that he wants me to knock you up in the first place. He didn't have to mention the marriage."

They were going back on Brooklyn in a silence, both of them in thoughts. Magnus saw that Camille was texting with someone. But he could care less. She could do what she wanted to. Opening the gate of his place, he saw that the tag of his mailbox is up. His mood immediately got a lot better, on the thought that probably inside of the mailbox there's a letter from Alexander.

"There's some letters for you" Said Camille and walked towards the house. Magnus gave her keys and waited by the mailbox till she went inside.

After that, Bane opened the mailbox and took out a pile of papers. He looked through them, throwing away some unimportant flyers till finally he saw an envelope with his name on it. He was glad that today it wasn't chilly, so he sat down at the porch and started to read the letter.

**_New York, Manhattan, October 3_****_rd_****_ 2008,_**

**_Dear Magnus,_**

**_I'm sorry that I didn't write sooner, but I had some family problems and a lot of work in school. _**

**_Now I understand, why the house was decorated in this style. It was all you. You know some of my friends envied me that place. You did great job._**

**_You asked where was I in 2006…_**

**_At that autumn I just came back from my college, my sophomore year, on short break to home. And I was surprised by this awful bloody cold air and snow. That's when I started to hang out more on Brooklyn, well but no from some pleasant reasons…Anyway…_**

**_Maybe you'd like to help me? Could I ask you a favor? _**

**_If you're in 2006, could you do something for me?_**

Next morning, Magnus came to the Grand Central Station, just like Alexander ask him to. He checked twice about exactly what hour the train to Pennsylvania will depart. And now he was waiting. Today he was supposed to see Alexander for the first time in reality. Of course Bane made sure to look fantastic today. He wore his favorite black leather pants, lime tight top. His hair were in spikes, he put some makeup and glitter on his hair. Of course not so much. He didn't want scare away Alexander, or make him think that he's some kind of weirdo. He was afraid of this meeting.

"Alec, you've got everything?" when he heard it, his heart started to beat faster. He turned around slowly and saw him.

Alec was a tall, black haired guy, with beautiful and incredible blue eyes. Magnus couldn't stop looking at him. By just looking at him, something weird happened to his body, he felt warmer. He didn't suspect that Alec will be so insanely handsome.

Magnus watched the scene going in front of him. A woman, more like a girl, who was with Alexander, seemed to be familiar to Magnus. Her black hair and dark brown eyes, brought something into decorator's mind, but he couldn't figure out what was it. The girl squeezed tightly Alexander's hand, who put on the bench a mystery navy blue small box.

"Yes, Aline. Don't worry" Alec's voice was like a honey for Magnus's ears. "I'll be back in two months. I'll see you"

And that's when Aline throw herself at Alexander's neck. The guy hold her tight to his body. After a while there was an announcement from the intercom, that the train departs in one minute. Alec took his bag and smiled to the woman. And she kissed him furiously. Magnus saw that Alec kissed her back with the same passion, what made him a bit sad. Alec said goodbye to the woman who was walking away. When he was walking by Magnus, the decorator send him one of his flirtatious smiles and winked at him. On young's boy cheeks came immediately blush. He get to the train fast. In that moment Magnus remembered the small box which laid on the bench. He came back for it, but he had not enough time. When he turned around he saw that the train started to departing. Bane saw that Alec looked at him by train's window.

Magnus opened the box and saw that a golden chain with a small heart. He smiled at that and took it to his hand. In the bottom he felt some engraving. He turned the heart and read the inscription. There were simply three characters, well more a name "MAX". Magnus wondered who this Max is and how important he is to Alexander.

Once in Brooklyn he wrote short message to Alexander.

_I've got this necklace. I'll give it back to you in person someday._

_Magnus_

_PS. You never mentioned, that you're so incredibly handsome, my darling Alexander. _

* * *

**ad. 1. I know that in America in wedding vowes there isn't mentioned a faithfulness. But in Poland you're vowing "And I vow you a love, faithfulness and honesty marriage and that I won't leave you till death do us part"**

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

The next one, I'll try to write today. So I'm gonna post it in Friday.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	9. Will you go on a date with me?

**A/N: I finished it earlier than I thought! So here you go!**

**red wolf: Well...Magnus's dad will appear soon and let's say...that he change his mind about certian things. You're gonna see soon is Max alive or not. **

**Guest: Thank you! And will they meet for real? Wait and see!**

**Tina: Hi! Thank you! You have to wait and see if they would meet in a real time. **

**Glittery girl: Hi! Thank you!**

**Enjoy the new one!**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

**"Will you go on a date with me?"**

Alec was laughing at the short message from Magnus, when he was filling his cat's bowl with some food. Thinking about his words that Alec is "incredibly handsome", the teacher thought that Bane made some mistake. That he's not the one Magnus must have seen. He wasn't handsome at all.

So he was puzzled by Magnus's next message, that described him really good.

_Black hair, blue eyes, black coat. My darling Alexander, I'm sure that I've seen you. And I'm asking again, why you didn't mention that you're so incredibly handsome? I especially memorized your eyes. So deep, like an ocean. So beautiful – Magnus. _

Ok, so Magnus saw Alec. But that doesn't mean, that Alec could recall how Magnus looked like. And he wanted that so badly. He wanted to have some picture of this mystery man from the past whom intrigued him more day by day.

Alec looked down at this cat, who was now rubbing against his legs. And that's when he remembered something that Magnus had written to him recently. He went to take a note that he received yesterday.

_You know, I've been thinking about the future…and something made me wonder. You wrote about those scratches on the door, that my cat have done few weeks ago. Is it possible that we've got the same cat? _

Alec looked puzzled at Chairman, who was now laying in the corner of the couch, like he did in the apartment on Brooklyn. Looking now at this, Alec couldn't remember how he found him. Just one day Chairman came and stay. Lightwood described his cat to Magnus, and decided to drop the letter before his classes.

After the classes, he went to pick Isabelle up from her night shift in the hospital and then on Brooklyn. Of course, Ms. Lightwood asked what they're doing there. But Alec couldn't tell her, cause she'd take him for a crazy person. Back in home Alec started to read the note with an excitement.

_Now I'm sure it's the same cat. Chairman Meow…it's surprising that after few weeks of making a name for him, he finally reacted on this one. _

For the next few days, Alec tried to recall something what could help him get some picture of Magnus in his mind. But it was a lost cause. Whenever he focused on remembering that day, when he was saying goodbye to Aline, there was a black hole in his mind. After the kiss with the black haired girl he didn't remember anything. Like someone had erased his memories. The next thing he remembered was that he looked at someone by the train window. Probably on Bane, but his frame was blurry to him. And that made Alec mad, cause he wanted to know how Magnus looked like. He would like to meet with him, talk or at least see him in the real time. But he didn't know how to do it. Something was drawing him to the designer, and he didn't know why.

And he didn't think that something could surprise him, since one of his students try to tell him that Oscar Wilde lived in eighteenth century. But Magnus Bane surprised him even more with his latest message.

_My darling Alexander, _

_I would like to take a walk with you, this Saturday. I would like to show you few amazing things in New York. Will you go on a date with me?_

_Magnus_

Alexander wondered why Magnus put so much effort in keeping a contact with him. But on the other hand he was flattered that someone was interested in him in this way. He didn't feel something like that in a long time. None of his partners…ok…who was he lying to…He only kissed twice with that guy in high school, and then he was dating Aline unwillingly. So he didn't know what is it like when someone solicit for your favors. And here Magnus put an effort in keeping in touch with him…and he invited him for a walk.

So Alec couldn't do anything else but…

The young teacher was looking amazed on all the flowers in the garden. He lived for so long in New York, yet he never was here before. And now thanks to Magnus he could see such a beauty.

_I hope you like it. I picked this place, because I know you love literature. Did you know, that in this garden there are flowers that Shakespeare described in his works?_

_"There's rosemary, that's for remembrance; pray, love, remember: and there is pansies. that's for thoughts. There's fennel for you, and columbines: there's rue for you; and here's some for me: we may call it herb-grace o' Sundays: O you must wear your rue with a difference. There's a daisy: I would give you some violets, but they withered all when my father died: they say he made a good end." _**1.**

Alec was beyond shocked, that Magnus was quoting "Hamlet". So he knew classic literature. With this he was showing a way to his heart more and more, what was hard to admit for Alec, but he liked that very much.

Next Alec was walking according to the circled spots on the map. Now he was standing on the Balcony bridge and listening to birds tweeting.

_I loved to come here just to think. Every time I was on Manhattan. I could just stare at the lake and think for hours. This place always calmed me._

* * *

Magnus stood on the Balcony bridge and inhaled the frosty November air. With eyes closed, he imagined that Alec is standing next to him, that he can take him by his hand, look into his incredibly beautiful blue eyes, and looking at the view with him. He smiled lightly on this dreamy vision.

Bane was admiring nineteenth century architecture of the Dakota. Most of the people came here because of the famous people, who resided here. But Magnus liked it, cause it stood out from all the skyscrapers all around. It was one of the places that was genuine beautiful and incredibly, and it was drawing Bane like some kind of magnesium.

When the designer was at the Eight Avenue and 14th street and was looking down at Tom's Otterness works, he wondered what Alec is thinking right now. For him it was interesting shown of art for public. He liked watching him, cause they were unusual. Just like him.

* * *

Alexander was looking down at the alligator walking up from the underground with an amusement. He wondered why Magnus showed him an items from the "Life Underground". He didn't accept the explanation that Magnus gave him.

_They are different from the everything else, that's why I like them. I'm different too._

Different? Different? Well Alec was different too. He never was so popular in High School, not like his brother and sister. Well that wasn't the only thing what made him different from his siblings and friends. He never was a party-type. He preferred books over parties. He preferred to be alone than be surrounded by people that he had no connections with. So yeah…Alec Lightwood was different too. But he was curious in what Magnus was different.

It was almost a late hour in night, the sky was now navy blue, when Alec stood in the Top of the Rock. The lights of New York were shaped in an amazing pattern of curves and shapes. The snowflakes that were falling slowly made view of the skyline of the city more marvelous. Alec couldn't help himself and smiled honestly. And in that very moment he realized that he would like Magnus to be here too. With him. He would like to feel his presence next to him. He would like to hear his voice, talking about his life and those places. He would like to see how the city lights reflected in his eyes. He would like to see how Magnus would smile to him. He would like just for Magnus just to be here with him.

Walking back home, Alec stopped by the last spot. Some old abandoned building. And there were tears in his eyes and a beautiful and honest smile, when he saw few words, written with some white paint.

_THANK YOU ALEXANDER FOR A WONDERFULL DAY __**TOGETHER.**_

* * *

_Ad.1. Shakespeare William, Hamlet, Act IV, scene V._

_Spots of their tour:_

_1. The Shakespere Garden - Central Park_

_2. The Balcony Bridge - Central Park_

_3. The Dakota - West 72nd Street, Manhattan_

_4. "Life Underground" - 14th Street - Eight Avenue New York City Subway_

_5. Top of the Rock - 30 Rockefeller Plaza. _

* * *

_A/N: Did you like it?_

_Review if you feel like to_

_Thank you for your all lovely reviews/ follows/favorites._

_The next one will be after Christmas, but I assure you that I'll post before the end of the year!_

_So..._

_I wish all of you wonderful Christmas. With a bunch of snow of course, (in my country there is highly possibility that this year Chirstmas will be snowless.) _

_I wish you to get all your dreamt presents._

_I wish you all good on those days. Spend it with your family, friends and people that you care about._

_So...like Shakin Stevens sings: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_


	10. My Alexander

**A/N: Hi! How are you after Christmas? You got everything you asked for? I hope you do. **

**Tina: I saw pictures of this garden. And I was like: They have to go there. **

**red wolf: I hope you're not gonna hate me for what I did...**

**glittery girl: I'm all for sweet dates.**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter IX**

**"My Alexander"**

Magnus waited with an anxiety for Alexander's response at his latest message. He was so happy that the younger man loved their walk. Magnus loved it too, even if he couldn't see Alec's face. Since then he wanted to get to know him better. Get to know everything about him. And that's what he proposed to him in his last message. And now he waited for his answer.

Walking out of his home for an appointment he grabbed the letter from the boy and decided to read it once he'll be back home. He shouted to his girlfriend, who was in the bathroom god knows doing what for the past hour, that he's leaving. And he went out.

Thank god that their place wasn't so far away from his home. After a half of hour of walking he was standing outside their front door. He remembered how he used to be here very often, in times when his mother was alive, and his family was full. He rang the bell and waited for the door to be opened.

"Magnus! How's nice to see you!" said the brunet with dark chocolate eyes. She haven't changed a bit for all those years. She looked the same just like Magnus remembered her from the last time he saw her eight years ago. "You haven't changed a bit. Come inside darling"

"Thank you Mrs. Penhallow. It's nice to see you too"

"Oh please, call me Jia"

The woman walked him straight to the living room, which didn't change either since Magnus was here for the last time. There were photos of their daughter's childhood, her diplomas from elementary school, Patrick's and Jia's wedding photo. For a bit, Magnus had a feeling that he went back in the time.

"So sweetheart, tell me how's it going in your life" the woman was like 39-year-old. And she looked good as for the woman in her age. "Your father said that you graduated Architecture in London"

"Yes I did. I also graduated in decorating the indoors." Answered the young man, sipping a herbal tea that Jia got for him. "And I just got back home"

"Oh yes. Your father is so proud of you that you graduated with honors." She smiled kindly at him. Magnus always treated her as some kind of aunt. Their families were befriending for years, till Bane Senior decided to abandon his family. But even then Jia was a true friend and supported Mrs. Bane. That's why Magnus liked her so much, she was always good for him and his mother "And that's why he recommended you"

"Oh really?" he was surprised. He never thought that his father will recommend him to someone

"Yes. When I called to him in Saturday asking for a help, he said that you're doing the indoors" Magnus nodded still a bit shocked "And I want to renovate our summer house. I know it's winter now, but at the Summer we want to do there a family party…a wedding to be exact. And I want to make decorations on that occasion"

"A wedding?" Bane spilled.

"Yes…Aline's getting married"

In that moment, some young girl walked to the room. This woman was a high brunet with dark brown eyes just like Jia. She wore a green sweater that was contrasting as hell with her purple pants. Magnus looked closer at her. And then something clicked in his mind. This was the same woman who was saying goodbye to his Alexander on the Train Station.

And then something clicked again in his mind, or maybe he finally understood Jia's words.

_Aline's getting married…Aline's getting married…Aline's getting married to Alexander… To his darling Alexander…_

"Aline! You do remember Magnus Bane, don't you?" the voice of Mrs. Penhallow got him out of his thoughts. The girl smiled wide at him, while Magnus still couldn't get out of this shock. Why Alexander never mentioned that he's married?

"Of course I do!" she said cheerfully, sitting next to Bane "He was my babysitter"

"Indeed" he finally blurted out "You've changed Aline. You're not anymore this little Allie who wanted to play dolls all the time. You grew up"

"Stop it" She smiled shyly "You've changed too. Maybe not so much. I can see that you still wear glitter"

"Darling" he started in happily tone "Me and glitter…we're inseparable"

"It's good to see you again. High School was awful without you." Aline was speaking "No one threw so spectacular and legendary parties like you"

"So maybe Magnus can help you Aline?" interrupted Jia. Bane completely forgot that she's still in the room. "I'm gonna leave you guys. Magnus I hope that you'll agree on renovate the summer house. We'll talk about it some other time. Have fun kids."

"Help you in what?" Asked intrigued Magnus

"You see…" she said in a more confident voice "Maybe you could help me throw a welcoming party for my boyfriend Alec?"

"Alexander…"he whispered involuntarily, but Aline seemed to hear him good

"Yes Alexander…do you know him?" there was astonishment and suspiciousness written all over her face

"No, no…it's just…I thought that his name must be Alexander, since you called him Alec…never mind" he tried to smooth away from this. He couldn't tell her that theoretically he knows her boyfriend, and more, that he likes him very much. "What with the party?"

"Well…"

An hour later Magnus left Penhallows household with a promise to help in the party for Alexander…In one hand he was so exciting… there was a chance one to million that he'll meet Alexander…maybe even talk to him. And on the other hand he was crushed that Alec was getting married with Aline. He couldn't picture this. He liked very much Aline, and he wished her the best, but not with his Alexander.

Lately Magnus caught himself more often with calling Alec _his Alexander_ . And they weren't even together. Hell, they even didn't know each other in the real time. And yet, this boy was having his place not only in Magnus's thought, but slowly in his heart too.

When Magnus was in his apartment he got into his suspicious mood. And no, not because it was extremely silent, and Camille should be in home. No. But because he smelled rose incense sticks. It was linked to something in his mind, but he couldn't focus on it when his mind was whirling around Alexander and Aline. But something was trying to get outside from his mind. But what?

Magnus shrugged these thoughts and went to the kitchen. What surprised him more was sight of Cammie cooking a dinner for him. That was an incredible thing to see. Because Miss Belcourt never cooked. At least never for Magnus.

"You finally here sweetheart!" the voice of the blonde was so sweet. And that was abnormal. Camille was bitter not sweet "I made you a dinner. Yours favorite Fettuccini Alfredo. Bon Appetite honey. You eat, and I have to go. I'm going for shopping with Catarina. You know girls day. Be back at the evening. Bye"

Soon the blonde literally run out of the home, leaving confused as hell Magnus by the table. The minute after minute, Bane was getting more suspicious.

The dinner, sweet Camille, rose incense sticks, shopping with Cate? No, this was not the Camille he's dating. Something was really wrong here, and Magnus was determined to find out what was it. And he was about to thinking about it, when he remembered the morning letters. He took out a letter from his jacket and started to read it, since he was alone.

**_Dear Magnus_**

**_So you want to get to know me better?_**

**_I've got a little sister- Isabelle. She's working as a nurse in a local hospital. I also have a younger step-brother Jace, who's working as a car repairer. My parents…they both are lawyers. _**

**_You asked who Max is... Well it's not easy for me to talk about it, but I feel that I can trust you._**

**_Max…Max is my little brother. He was just eleven…three years ago he got leukemia and died… It was a hard time for me and my family. _**

Magnus had tears in his eyes. He felt for Alec. He knew so good how is it to lost someone close to himself. Just five years ago, he lost his mother. But he was dealing with it better now.

His heart was almost broken when he saw a smudge on the ink when boy's name was written. In his mind he saw Alec, who was crying during writing. Oh…Bane wanted nothing more just to take this boy in his arms now, and whisper that everything will be ok.

**_This necklace is the only thing I have left after him. And now thanks to you I'll get it back. I don't know how to thank you Magnus. You got back me something that will feel the emptiness in my heart. _**

**_I'm sorry that it's so sentimental… normally I don't speak…or write about my emotions. But I have a feeling that I can simply tell you this. That maybe you will understand me. _**

"Oh Alec…I understand you so good my darling" sighed Bane and got back to reading.

**_You know…I don't get completely this…I mean us…our situation. But I'm so glad that we're writing to each other. I've got no idea why, but I feel some kind of bond with you…God…now you're probably thinking that I'm crazy or something…_**

Magnus laughed at this. He felt it too, some kind of bond with Alexander. And he didn't understand it either. But he was glad and excited with it.

**_And I'm glad that you are…even if so far away from me…_**

"I'm glad too Alec, me too" Magnus imagined Alec smiling to him "And we'll meet someday. I promise you"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

The next one I'll try to post a.s.a.p. I'll start write today or tomorrow. ( I've got a bit from the eleventh chapter already...but the tenth is still to be written.)

Lots of love

Intoxic.


	11. Is he your new boyfriend?

**A/N: Hello! I promised to write fast so here you go.**

**red wolf: I'm glad that you're not mad for killing little Max. Yep, he trusts him. **

**Tina: Camille...you're gonna find out why she's acting like this soon. And the party will be in the next one.**

**glittery girl: Something will happen there for sure. **

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter X**

**"Is he your new boyfriend?"**

Alec was coming back home, when he remembered the letter that he took from his old home in the morning. He didn't want to burden Magnus with the story of his life, well more like his family story, but he felt that he can trust him. That maybe he will be the first one who understands him. Sometimes Alec wanted to talk with someone, but none of his friends from collage was trustworthy. Maybe except for Maia, but he haven't seen her since last year. He couldn't talk about it with Izzy or Jace. He didn't want to dwell them more. He didn't want to show them his weakness. He was the eldest one. He was supposed to look after his siblings, support them, listen to them and not get his own problems and pain on them. And yet he told that to Magnus. He didn't even know why he told him. He didn't know him in real. Maybe that's why he had done it. Maybe that's why it was so easy to write about everything. Maybe that's why he felt that Magnus somehow understands him. Maybe that's why he felt some bond with him.

"Hey Alec!" he heard his sister voice when he was shooting his door down. Isabelle has today a day-off, and she was spending it all in home. And that was weird.

"Hi Izz" he hung his coat on the hook and went to the kitchen, smelling some nice scent what reminded him his childhood. Once in the kitchen he saw Izzy putting a fried chicken and vegetables on a plate. And that was shocking and terrifying on the same time, cause she couldn't cook at all.

"Sit down. I made a dinner" the man was still looking afraid on the plate "Oh stop it! Simon helped me. It's edible."

Oh yes, Simon. The new…well an ex-new boyfriend of Izzy. They got back together after two years of separation. Alec was glad. He liked that boy, he was good for Izzy.

"Well if Simon helped you, I think I can eat it"

After an edible, even tasty dinner, Alec wash the dishes, while Izzy went to her room. Once in the living room, Alec took out the latest letter from Magnus, which was smelling a sandalwood again. The teacher smiled at this.

_My darling Alexander, _

_I know, that you don't want to hear this, probably, but I'm so sorry about Max. When I was reading your words…this smudged ink…I wanted so badly to take you in my arms. _

_I understand you perfectly. I know how you feel. I know this emptiness in the heart so good._

"Who's this Magnus?" Alec heard behind his back and jumped on the couch. He was terrified, he quickly submitted the letter, before his sister could read more than the man's name. "So who's this Magnus? Alec? Is he your new boyfriend?"

"It's none of your business" he said harshly

"So it's confirmed. He's your man. When and where you met him? Is he handsome? Is he good in bed?" Alec's cheeks were so red now, that tomatoes could be jealous. "With this color of your cheeks I'm guessing that he is"

"I'm not sleeping with him!" he blurted out loud. Miss Lightwood looked at him in a disbelief. Alec took a deep breath and decided to tell her. He didn't have a choice. Otherwise she could spread the news and more she would tell that he sleeps with him. "Sit down. Cause what're going to hear is the most irrational story ever."

The nurse, clearly intrigued by the love story of her older brother, sat down on the couch, while Alec went for his letters. After a while he came back and handed them to Isabelle. She took them not really knowing what to do. She looked closer at the thing that Alec was pointing. And he was pointing a date.

"Your boyfriend is mistaken. We have 2008 not 2006" said Izzy looking confused at her brother.

"I thought that too." He explained "But…I have proofs that he's living in 2006"

"Oh please…"

"Remember that golden necklace that we got Max on his fifth birthday? The one that I've lost two years ago?" she nodded "Magnus has it"

"But…" her voice was full of confusing

"I asked him to go that day on the train station, when Aline was walking me. He was there and he took it." Isabelle's eyes opened in a shock "I never wrote him what I lost. Look"

The man went through the letters till he found the one that he was looking for. He pointed at words that he read not so long ago.

_I've got this necklace. I'll give it back to you in person someday._

"Dear God…" Izzy blurted out "How is it possible?"

"I don't know" he said "But…I don't even know how to explain…"

"Sweet Jesus! You fell in love with him. In the guy from the letters" the woman went back to read the letters, while Alec was still shocked by her statement.

"I didn't fall in love with him!" he shouted "I don't even know him!"

"Then why won't you…" she stopped and after a second there was a loud squeak "he calls you my darling. I'm sure he has feelings for you…And this…he asked you on a date? So you've seen him!"

"No, no" Alec started calmly "He just circled some spots on the map and I went everywhere…but at the ending…on some wall he wrote Thank you Alexander for a wonderful day together. And together was bold"

"Yeah…he doesn't have any feelings for you" she said in her meaningfully tone "I think he's in love with you"

"Izz…" Alec's voice was full of embarrassment, well even his cheeks were pinky now. Could Magnus feel something for him, when they didn't know each other for real? Maybe they knew each other better than they thought?

"What's in the new letter?" her voice got Alec out of his thoughts

"I don't know. I haven't read it yet." He said with the insinuation that he'd like to be alone to do it.

"Well…what are you waiting for then?"

"I want to be alone" he said when Izzy didn't get his implications.

"Oh I get it. You want to read Magnus's confession of love by yourself. Oh…my darling Alexander! I love you!" she spoke in her high voice, running away from pillows that Alec was throwing at her. When she almost closed her bedroom door, Alec heard one more thing from her "Don't forget to write that you love him too!"

"Isabelle!"

When the man was absolutely sure that he's alone, he begin to read again.

_I understand you perfectly. I know how you feel. I know this emptiness in the heart so good._

He was wondering what Magnus was writing about.

_I know that it's not the same, because your brother was a little boy…but I've lost a very close person to me too. My mother died five years ago. A year before I left NY. I know, believe me I know, how you feel every day. I can't promise you that it'll past…but day after day it's gonna be easier. Believe me. _

_I don't have siblings. My parents never decided on second child. And when I was twelve they divorced. My father found out that he's not my biological father. Now he's actually good with this fact. _

_I'm not going to burden you with my family story. _

_I hope that you won't take me for a total jackass but I have to ask about it._

_Why didn't you tell that you're married? _

_Magnus_

_PS. I'll give you this necklace back. Soon. I promise._

Alec was wiping his lips from the coffee that he spilled when he read Magnus's words.

_Why didn't you tell that you're married? _

Alec was single. He didn't have a wife. It would be ridiculous, cause he is gay.

He didn't even know when he took some paper and wrote his words. He needed to explain this as fast as he could.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Since we're about to get into a New Year I wish all of you all the luck in the world. And I hope that the New Year 2014 will be better for you than 2013

And as a gift from me, a small snippet from the next chapter:

_He dreamt about it for so long. Magnus felt that the boy was surprised by his act, so he wanted to pull away. But then Alexander Lightwood did something that fastened Mangus's heart about 200%._

Lots of Love

Intoxic

PS. The new chapter I'm gonna post after the new year. maybe second or third Janurary.


	12. Do you believe in fate?

**A/N: Hello! Welcome in brand new year ;) Hope you've had fun on New Year's Eve.**

**red wolf: You're gonna see if Magnus had fallen in love with Alec already or not.**

**Tina: Oh yes. They did that.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**1. Etta James- Something's got a hold on me**

**2. Jerry Lee Lewis & BB King - Before the night is over**

**Enjoy the new one. Cause it's longer then previous**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

**"Do you believe in fate?"**

To say that Magnus Bane was happy, when he got a letter from Alexander Lightwood, was understatement. He was in the state of euphoria, in seventh heaven, when he read these few words, that rocked his world.

**I'm not married with her. We broke up last year. I'm single. **

_Could the world get any better?_—questions like that came to his mind since this morning.

He couldn't stop this stupid grins on his face and daydreaming for all day. He didn't even care that his girlfriend saw this. He was too happy. Alec was single in his time. Well in Magnus's time he dated Aline. But that doesn't mean that it can't be changed, right?

Bane didn't understand why he cared about this boy so much. Lately he was catching himself on thinking about him like 24/4. Non-stop the blue eyed boy was in his mind, so much, that he couldn't focus on his work. So in the past week he changed his project for Jia five times, cause in every one of them there was something blue, like Alec's eyes.

In the past week Magnus was helping Aline throw a party for the boy. Every time he was in her home, and saw Alec's picture he daydreamed about him. He couldn't help on this. Thinking about this boy made his knees shaky and gave him some strange feelings in his stomach. Bane was afraid of this meeting. He didn't know how he's going to act. He didn't know if his instincts won't show up and he won't make a fool of himself in front of Alec. And he didn't want that. He wanted to make a great impression on him. But for the most, he wanted to talk with him, to be close to him. To feel this closeness. Something was drawing Bane to that boy, and he was damn happy with it.

In the evening, when he was getting ready for this party, he was getting more and more exciting. In few hours he'll be standing eye to eye with Alexander. In one hand he was terrified, because he didn't have any slightly idea how the boy will react on him. On the other hand he couldn't wait to meet him. Putting on his makeup he started to sing "Something's got a hold on me"

"Something's got a hold on me. Oh, it must be love" Bane tried to sing like Etta Jones, to the mirror using his hair straighter as his microphone.

"Someone's happy today" said Camille standing in the frame of bathroom door.

"I'm in good mood Cammie" he smiled at her genuine. "Still don't want to go with me on that party to Aline?"

Magnus being a gentleman invited his girlfriend on the party, just like Aline asked him too. But inside his heart he didn't want to invite her. In fact he was relieved when she declined his proposition last night.

"No. I've got some papers to finish" Camille was using her nice voice, that Magnus heard lately many times "I promised my dad that I'll do them soon and send it to Paris."

"Okay" Magnus said

"Have fun though" she turned on her heel to go out of his bathroom, but before she left she asked one more thing "You'll be back late, right?"

"Yeah. Around 11p.m. or even later. Don't wait up for me"

"Sure" she blew him a kiss and left alone.

A half hour later Magnus was leaving his home to meet with his Alexander.

"I thought that you won't come out ever" he heard a familiar voice. He turned to his gate and saw his dear friend.

"Cate, what are you doing here?" his voice was full of surprise

"You really thought, that I'll miss your great meeting with Alexander?" the man looked at her puzzled "You know…you were all crazy for this for an entire week. And you talk nonstop about him. Alec this and Alec that. You thought that I'll miss it? No way. I want to see for who you are so head over heels. Camille isn't going?"

"No…she has stuff to do"

"Better for you" Catarina grinned at him and tug him to Penhallows home.

A half hour later they were inside and looking for Aline. Well Magnus was looking for a special dark haired boy, but it seemed that he wasn't there yet.

"Magnus!" not so high brunet came out from nowhere. Bane jumped in a fear and instinctually grabbed his friend's hand "You came! And you must be Camille…"

"Catarina" the blond woman smiled widely to the younger one "Magnus's best friend"

"Camille couldn't come" explained Bane "You're not mad that I brought Cate with me, right?"

"Of course not." Aline smiled wide "The more the merrier. Come on you meet the rest of the people"

The brunet walks them to some group of people, where was another dark haired woman very similar looking to Alexander, some black haired guy with dark eyes and some blonde guy, who was laughing like crazy.

"Hey guys!" Aline shouted through the music. The three of them looked at Bane. "This is Magnus and Catarina. Magnus this is Jace and Isabelle, Alec's siblings." She pointed at the blonde and the woman "And this is my cousin Sebastian, you remember him right?"

"Magnus Bane, long time no see" said Sebastian. Magnus looked closer at him, he didn't look like the skinny, long haired boy that he used to know ten years ago.

"It's nice to meet all of you" spoke Catarina and shook hands with everyone.

"And where…" started Aline, and second later she was gone. Few minutes later, she was coming back, with no one else, than the boy of his dreams "Magnus, please meet, this is Alec. Alec this is the Magnus that I told you about"

"It's nice to meet you" the blue eyed boy said quietly and shyly offered his hand to Magnus. The designer amazed by the boy unsurely shook his hand. But he wanted to do more. He smiled to him in his the most charming way, what caused a beautiful blush on boy's cheeks. _He is so cute_-Magnus thought.

"Come on Alec, you have to meet…" the woman was dragging somewhere Alec. Magnus was watching him as he went behind the girl. He also saw that Alec was giving him a quick glance.

"Is it just me, or is this boy the same that we saw the other day in Manhattan?" said Catarina, getting Magnus out of his admiration "You know the hottie"

Suddenly there was this vision back in his mind. And it was true, Alexander indeed was the same boy Magnus saw at Manhattan once.

"That's him…"

"You know…" she started "Now I get it, why you fell for him. I mean he's incredibly handsome. Just don't tell that to Ragnor"

"Mhm…" Bane was now watching Alec, as he was greeting some other guests. But Magnus had this weird feeling that the boy didn't know many people here and that he's not comfortable with this. But Alec was giving Magnus some furtive glances from time to time. And when the designer caught him on it, and their sights crossed the boy turn away his gaze blushing furiously.

"Magnus I know you love this boy, but I'm still here. Could you stop daydreaming?"

"Yeah…you're right…he's incredibly handsome and so cute…"

"Magnus Bane!" at the sound of his name he sobered up and looked down at his friend. The woman was looking at him for a while. "Oh god…you fell in love with him. You love him!"

"I…" he cut his words, wondering at his friend's words. He didn't love Alexander, right? How could he, when he didn't know him too good. Was it even possible? Well, he did feel strange when he thought about him. And he wanted to do things with him, that you should do with your significant other. But does he love him? He wasn't sure of this. But he was sure that he has some feelings towards him, and he just didn't know what is it yet.

"Go after him" he heard a whisper. He looked lost over Catarina, who moved her head in the direction of the garden. Where few seconds ago was Alec Lightwood. "Don't bother me and go. I'll keep busy Aline or something."

Few seconds later Bane was going into the garden, trying to avoid Aline's gaze.

Once outside he approached his Alexander sitting at the edge of the porch with closed eyes. The boy was clearly enjoying the silence. Magnus came closer to him. The boy looked so young now. He was so calm, and in thoughts that Bane was afraid to get his attention.

"Mind if I sit here?" Alec opened his eyes in surprise and scare. Once he realized it's Magnus he shyly nodded "You seem to not like this party, do you?"

"Not really. But thank you though. Aline said that you helped throw it, so thank you Magnus" the way his name rolled off boy's tongue was amazing, like it's some kind of exotic word.

"No need to thank Alexander"

They were silent for a bit, enjoying the presence of one another. At least Magnus was enjoying Alec's presence.

"So how do you know Aline?" asked Alec

"I know her for years. Our families are friends since always. I used to babysit her" Alec looked at him in a disbelief "When I was in high school. She was like eleven then"

"How long you're together?" Bane asked after a while

"Four months" Alec's voice was quiet and sad "It's happened somehow like that…"

"I get it…"Magnus slowly moved his hand to boy's face and placed a curl of his hair behind an ear. He wanted to see Alec's beautiful eyes more. The younger boy of course blushed at his in his cute way "Your eyes are magnificently beautiful"

"Thank you" there was hundred percent of shyness in Alexander's voice, that Bane thought as adorable "Yours are pretty too. Like cat eyes. I like cats"

"Me too. I even have one. His name is Chairman Meow"

"Chairman Meow?" said Alec "That's weird name"

"I don't even know why I named him like that" Magnus said lightly, and Alec laughed. His laughter was like a light sound of bells, what was more beautiful for Magnus.

In the next moment Magnus heard some familiar sounds.

"I know this song" Alec said after he calmed himself and this got Magnus out of his amaze again.

"Oh really?" Bane smiled deviously at him. He knew this song too, so he started to sing to Alec. He felt that if he would ask him to dance with him, he could scare the boy away "Before the night is over you're gonna be in love. I bet you by the morning I'll be the only one that you'll be thinking of…"

Alec was now laughing so loud, when Magnus was singing like Jerry Lee Lewis

"Am I singing bad?" Magnus asked when the song ended

"No, no. You're singing amazing. Beautiful" the younger man couldn't stop laughing. But Magnus didn't bother. He liked Alec's laughter and this glimpse in his blue eyes when he was looking at the designer. Bane sat again next to him and they reminded in silence for a bit, being really close to each other.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked unsurely. The blue eyed boy looked upon him with eyes full of embarrassment and pleasure at once "Do you believe in fate?"

"A fate?"

"You know…when two people are destined to each other, but they don't know about it…or they are too far away from each other…"

"Maybe…" started the young man looking straight into Magnus's eyes. In his eyes was some distant, like he was in his thoughts somewhere else. And Bane wanted to know what he's thinking right now "Maybe it's possible"

He added few minutes later

"I know that when you find this destined person to you, you don't want to leave him anymore. You want to be everything for him." Too bad that this boy didn't know that this is how Magnus feel about him.

"Why are you asking me this Magnus?" asked suddenly Alec

"No reason Alexander"

He didn't know when he started to lean, but next second his lips were touching sweet lips of Alec. He dreamt about if for so long. Magnus felt that the boy was surprised by his act, and he wanted to pull away. But then Alexander Lightwood did something that fastened Magnus's heart about 200%. Alec kissed him back. Bane draw the younger one closer to himself and placed his hands on his hips. He felt Alec's heart beating, which was so fast, that could get out of his chest in no time. Well Magnus's heart was beating in the same motion. He felt like in seventh heaven when he kissed this boy. Like he was getting something that was banned from him for all this years. This simple, first kiss caused in him untamed happiness, excitement, uncertainty, and desire. He never thought that he'll feel something like that in the first kiss with this man. Then Alec got his hand into Magnus's spiked hair and tugged them, which caused a loud moan of pleasure in Bane. That's when Alec slid his tongue inside Magnus's mouth. They were fighting for a dominance for a bit, maybe even some kind of dancing. Magnus moved his hands on Alec's back and underneath his shirt. The touch of his body gave him shivers down his spine. He wanted that for so long, and now when he got it he craved for more. He didn't know how long they were kissing, for him it was like his world whirled and stopped. There was just him and Alec. Nothing more. His heart was beating like crazy, shivers went down his spine from excitement and desire. He felt blissfully. And he wanted to stay like this forever.

But then he heard something what brought him back from his little heaven.

Someone was clearing their throat behind them.

Magnus felt like Alec stiffed in his arms and quickly pushed him away. Bane trying to catch a normal breath looked at the intruders. On the porch was standing Catarina smirking at him along with confused Jace.

"I think we have to go Magnus" said Cate.

Bane looked at Alexander. The boy was flustered, his pupils were dialed. He must have enjoyed the kiss. Magnus fixed his shirt and took his coat from his friend. He winked at Alec and smiled in his flirty way at him. Alec's cheeks came more redder, almost in an unhealthy way. He felt his eyes on his back. He looked over him for the last time before he left Penhallows home.

Walking down to his apartment he was holding fingers on his lips all the time, having in his mind a vision of kissing Alec. He still felt Alec's sweet taste on his lips.

"So how was it?" asked Catarina, when they were in front of his place.

"Magnificent" he said in a dreamy tone "I think I'm in love with him…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like the first Malec's kiss in this story?

Review if you feel like too.

The next one I'll try to get till the end of the week, cause in Tuesday I have to go back to my collage (bleh...)

Have a great rest of the week

Lots of love

Intoxic


	13. Autors Note

**My dear readers,**

**I hate to do this, but I have no other choice. **

**I must have do a break from this story, hopefully it'll be short break.**

**I refuse to give you crappy chapters. I want to give you the best that I can.**

**So...I'm not abandoning this story. NO!**

**I just have to re-think the whole concept and all.**

**Lots of love**

**And I'm sorry**

**Intoxic**


	14. YOU KISSED ME!

**A/N: Hello! Ok...almost two weeks on thinking where I'd like the story to go, and I'm back. (two weeks since I posted the last chapter, no an A/N) I know what I want to do in the story, so hopefully there won't be another writer's block or any other break.**

**Red Wolf: They had to kiss! Yes, I do listen songs way from not our age. I like music from 50's 60's 70's 80's. I do listening it often, while I'm doing a break from listening PRoach, BVB, ETF, FIR, BFMV etc. I guess you'll have to read about Alec's reaction.**

**Glittery Girl: Oh yes, the kiss had to be sweet!**

**Tina: Will it be the reason of Aline and Alec's break up? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Now...I hope I did good on this chapter. I'm not so sure about it, but I wanted to give you something. Tell me how did you like ways of resolving some things in this, ok? Cause I'm really not so sure about this chapter.**

**Enjoy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter XII**

**"YOU KISSED ME!"**

Alec was waiting for any answer from Magnus since two days. Since he told him that he's a single, that he broke up with Aline over a year ago, he waited so anxious about his respond. Well he wanted to learn about Magnus's marital status. He wanted to know if he has some significant other, or maybe Alec has some chances…

Lately he was wondering if Magnus likes him that way. Well he calls him darling, right? Even if Lightwood haven't seen the other guy in real, he felt something toward him. He was sure that it was something strong.

If he'd admit to himself, he could spend all day thinking about Magnus. Like what he is, what he likes. He wanted to meet with him in real time, but he was too much afraid to ask him on a date. Well in fact, he didn't know if Magnus likes men, if he plays in his team. But on the other hand, if it wouldn't be like this, than why he was writing to him so sweetly like he does?

"For God's sake Alec!" he heard a familiar female voice, that got him out of his thoughts about Bane for like innumerable time. "Stop thinking about him"

"What? I don't…" Miss Lightwood rolled her eyes then she looked at him in a disbelief "I don't…"

"Alec, the color of your cheeks, and this dreamy look are cheating you" she spoke in her confident voice "So what's new Magnus had wrote?"

"That's the problem. He wrote nothing" there was a disappointment in his voice "I haven't received any message from him since two days"

"And what have you wrote in the last one?"

"That I'm single" he said shortly

Isabelle was consumed by some thoughts for a longer moment. The dark haired man watched her in anxiety, wanting to know what she's thinking now. After few moments Izzy sighed dramatically and spoke.

"Maybe he's thinking how to ask you out, for a date, since you haven't done that already" Alec looked at her slightly confused "You know on a real date, to some restaurant"

"Maybe" Alec sighed, and looked again on the calendar on the wall, like this could help him somehow.

...

He was surrounded by heavy smell of an alcohol, cigarette smoke and many men perfumes. Sitting in the corner of the club's couch, next to his brother, he tried to not cough so loudly. He never liked places like this, but this time he couldn't say no. After all it was 22-nd b-day of his brother. He had to celebrate this. After an hour, a four round of beers and few crackers, Alec was sure that his brother and friends are tipsy…even more…they were drunk. Simon laughed like crazy, mentioning how Jordan was winning Maia back. Well Kyle was no better, he spoke of Simon's high school's attempting to win Isabelle back.

"Hey Alec!" Simon shouted when Alec was finishing his second beer. He never drank so fast like them "And how's your love life? Any new guy?"

"Ummm….no…no" Alec answered with an embarrassment written all over his face "There's no one…"

Oh, that was a big, fat lie, and Alec knew that. There was someone, someone really important in his life, even though he didn't know him in reality. Alec had hoped that the dim club light could mask his obvious blush.

"Damn" stated Jordan "You were a singe for a while…and Aline…"

"I want to forget about it" said harshly Lightwood.

"Hey!" spoke Simon, rising his shaky hand into an air "I know! We should take Alec to some gay club! There's a bunch of guys, and someone for sure will catch your eye!"

Alexander's eyes were now opened so wide, that they could fall out of his sockets in no time. His cheeks were unhealthy red. How Simon could even say so…Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by some loud laughter of Jace. Confused Alec looked over at this brother, who was now clutching his stomach. After a while the three of them calmed down and Jace spoke.

"Sure Simon…and do you want for our Alec to get a heart attack?" Everyone looked at him puzzled "My brother would faint in the first second he'd step into a gay club. There are you know those typical gays, with very tight clothes, makeup…" the blonde went silent for a bit, and get into his thoughts "Which remind me that guy from two years before. You know Alec, the one you were kissing with"

"You kissed with someone? And you haven't told us? Shame on you Alec" uttered Jordan.

"Jace, what are you talking about? I haven't kissed any guy since high school" explained Alec, trying to understand his brother

"Don't you remember?" the dark haired man shook his head "Aline's party? Two years ago? On her porch? You were kissing with some guy wearing bright colors clothes and glitter…"

Alec was truly surprised when in that moment a vision, memory slipped into his mind.

_Once again he was at Aline's parents porch on Brooklyn. Once again he was sitting at the edge and talking to some guy. This dark haired man's voice was light like a bell rings and sweet as a honey. Alec couldn't help but listening Magnus's voice. He just met him, and he liked him already. And no, not because he wore the most tightest clothes, which fit his slim yet muscled frame. And no, not because he had so many glitter on himself, which was a bit strange. He never met a guy with so much glitter on himself, yet so attractive. Oh yeah, because Magnus Bane, his girlfriend's friend, was the most attractive guy that Alec met in his entire life. His black hair put in spikes, the Asian features were drawing Alec's attention. And that's why he couldn't help but glance at Magnus at the party. But when he was talking to him now, he could admire his truly beauty. His gold-green eyes looking now into his blue were drawing him like a magnet. He didn't even had any time to react, and Magnus was kissing him._

_For a brief moment he thought that his heart stopped. He was so shocked that his body froze for a bit. But when he felt that Bane wanted to pull away, he sobered. This time it was him who crashed on the other's lips. And god, he's going to rot in hell, but this was the most wonderful thing he ever experienced. Their lips moved in a sync. They both were lost in this kiss, but Alec didn't care. He craved more. Involuntarily he get his hand into Magnus's hair and tugged them, causing a moan from the man. Alec didn't know for how long they were kissing, but for him it was too short. _

_And then their bliss was interrupted._

_At the end he heard Magnus's whisper "Remember that kiss Alexander"_

* * *

Magnus was working on his project. He promised to Jia that he'll finish the summer house project till the end of the week. At the thought why Penhallows wanted to re-decorate that place, he got sick. He didn't want Alec to marry Aline.

Of course he was calmed by the latest Alec's message, that Alec isn't married. But you never know if future cannot be changed, right?

He was sitting alone in his home, except for his white cat, who was wandering somewhere. Magnus was thinking about last night. He still got all emotions from yesterday. He still got shivers when he thought about his kiss with Alexander. He still had this amazing vision in his mind, and he couldn't help on this. After last night his heart started to beat in more confident way, his stomach filled with butterflies. He haven't felt like that in ages. He let himself being consumed by those feelings.

Suddenly the door of his household were opened, though very quietly, Magnus heard it. He went to the hall and approached his girlfriend. Camille looked usual, but it's not what caught his attention. He was interested by the smell that Camille was surrounded by. The scent of some man's perfume mixed with her rosy eau. Magnus cleared his throat and Camille turned around shocked. The fear in her eyes were obvious even in this dim light. Magnus turn on the light and looked stern at the woman.

"Ma…Ma…Magnus…you're home…"

„Save it Camille!" he said coldly. Bane exactly knew what was going on. It wasn't the first time. "So who's now? Do I know him?"

"What? I…? What?" she mumbled.

"Don't play dumb with me! With who you're screwing around?!" when the woman didn't say anything but only lowered her head in a shame, Magnus rose his voice again "I asked with who you're cheating me on?!"

"It's none of your business!" she screamed suddenly. When Magnus wanted to snap back at her, she spoke again. "You're not better than me! You're cheating me on too!"

"What are you…"

"You think I'm so stupid?! I heard you talking to Catarina about this Alexander! You thought that I didn't do math?!" Now Bane was more shocked that in the day that his dad bought him his first car "don't play the innocent one! You're screwing around with him too! Besides I wouldn't do it if you'd give me what I need!"

"What the hell…" he started but Camille interrupted again.

"Why so surprised?! If you'd give me some satisfaction I wouldn't look for someone new!" there was so much venom in her voice. Now Magnus exactly remembered why he broke up with her in the first place. He wanted to hit himself for getting back with her. "God damnit Magnus! We haven't had sex for a half year! You didn't touch me since I got here! So don't you dare blame me!"

"Get out Camille! We're over! I don't want to see you ever again!"

An hour later, Magnus felt relived for the first time in few years.

He wondered if is it good that he felt so relieved and that he didn't care that much about his break up with Camille. But when he called his best friend to talk about it, his fears faded away.

"Ha! You finally get rid of her! Now you can win Alec!"

"He's still dating Aline here, Catie" he told, looking for Chairman.

"But trying won't kill you, right?"

At the evening he was relaxing on couch with a glass of red wine, listening to Vivaldi. In one moment Chairman stared to meowing so loudly that he caught Magnus's attention. Right, he needs to feed his cat. When he was in the kitchen, he put a large amount of food for Chairman and started to call for him.

"Hey Chairman. Chair kitty, come on. It's supper time" when the cat didn't show up, Magnus went to look for him. And he was shocked that the cat was looking outside the window on someone or something. But when Bane got closer he saw that Chairman looks at the mailbox "Come on Chair there's food for you in the kitchen"

Magnus walked back to the kitchen, expecting his feline to follow him. When he learned that Chairman isn't doing that, he moved back to him. When he was close enough, Chairman started to meowing loudly and looked at Magnus then the mailbox. Confused by that Magnus started to look at the mailbox too. And then the tag went up.

Magnus took his coat and shot out of the home. Chairman right behind him. He took out a scrambled napkin with words that shocked him.

**YOU KISSED ME!**

So Alec remembered that. There was a huge grin on Magnus's face now. He ran to his place for some paper and pen to write back, hoping that Alec is still there. After a while they started to "talk"

_So you remember?_

**Do I remember? Of course I do! **

**Why you didn't say anything?**

_You'd think I'm crazy_

He took another paper to write down something what bugged him since yesterday.

_Did you like it? Because I was delighted. _

**I…liked it…too**.

Magnus would lie if he's tell that those words mean nothing to him. These four words, few marks have rocked his world, warmed his heart, fastened his breath and beating of his heart. Alexander liked that kiss and Magnus was in seventh heaven because of it.

He was staring down at those words for a while, wondering what to write back. But his thoughts were interrupted by oh so familiar sound. He took out new napkin with few words scribbled down. After he read them, he went back to his home with a genuine smile on his lips. Before he fell asleep he read once again the last message from Alexander.

**I liked very much this kiss with you. It was magical.**

* * *

A/N: So...how did I do? Was it good?

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! It means a lot that you enjoy this story.

Lots of love

Intoxic

PS. I try to write the new one a.s.a.p. I post in next week for sure.


	15. Everything will be ok

**A/N: Hello! I'm posting today because I had called off my P.E. and I had only evening class. Anyway.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, favoried this story so far. I love you all.**

**Red wolf: Of course they're thinking about one another. Well I had to put something fun here, ergo the gay club. Well he can try to win Alec, but will he? Guess you'll have to wait and see for yourself.**

**Tina: I'm glad you liked the ending. **

**Glittery girl: I'm glad you liked their letters. **

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**"Everything will be ok"**

Magnus tried to focus on driving, praying to not cause any accident in this rush. Getting into this traffic, he cursed others drivers in an alternation with honking at them. He didn't have a time to be in this traffic, not today. He needed to get on Manhattan as soon as it was possible. When he received this call a half hour before, he storm off of home and drove like crazy.

"God Damnit! Move faster!" he screamed, honking on the driver in front of him.

A half hour later he parked in front of the Metropolitan Hospital, and ran inside almost knocking out some woman with a broken arm.

"I'm… sorry!" he stammered and went to the reception. "Steven Bane! I got a call that he's here!"

"Are you a family?" asked clearly annoyed some red-haired woman, looking at him meaningfully.

"He's my father!"

"You're Magnus Bane?" he heard a deep, female voice behind him. He turned around and approached a high brunet woman, maybe forty-years old, in a white coat with some documents.

"It's me. How's my dad?" he asked pleading. He was scared when he got that call, that his dad is in a hospital.

"Come with me, please" few minutes later, they were in the elevator, going on the second floor. "Your father had a heart attack"

"My god…" Magnus sighed, worrying sick about his father's health right now "how's he feeling now?"

"We were able to stabilize him. But I want him to stay here for few days" she looked kindly at Magnus "But he wants so badly to go home"

_'That's so dad'_ thought Magnus, when the elevator stopped. Bane wanted immediately rush to his father's room, to make sure he's ok, but he felt that doctor Lewis. He looked puzzled at her.

"That was his second heart attack in two years." Magnus's eyes widened in a shock. He didn't know this. "Try to convince him to stay and get a treatment, ok?"

He only nodded, and rushed to his dad's room. Slowly and quietly he opened the door, trying to stop the tears that were in his gold-green eyes. He hated hospitals. They reminded him about last months that he spent with his deathly sick mother. Swallowing hard, he stepped inside and saw that his father was sitting on the bed surrounded by some architect projects. Magnus cursed in his mind, and went closer to the older man.

"Ah, Magnus!" the voice of Bane Senior was truly gloomy "Take me out of here"

"You can't leave dad, not now. Doctor Lewis says that you need to stay and get some treatment" the young man sat down at the white, plastic chair, next to the hospital bed.

"Well doctor Lewis is wrong. I'm fine"

"Damnit dad!" Magnus couldn't hold his screams anymore "You had a heart attack! And not the first one! You were gonna to tell me this someday?!"

"It doesn't matter. I feel fine" Steven said calmer.

"Yeah…mom said so too…" he murmured "Dad, how do you feel?"

"I told you…"

"For real dad" interrupted Magnus "Aren't you in pain? Maybe you need something?"

"Coffee. A strong one, with an extra sugar"

"You can't drink coffee now" Magnus said emphatically and started to collect projects from the bed. He rolled them carefully and put them into a tube and placed on the floor. "You need to rest"

Steven sighed annoyed and laid himself on the pillow fixed by Magnus.

"Where's Camille? Why she didn't come with you?" asked suddenly his father, and Magnus feared. He couldn't put his dad into any stressful situation, he couldn't upset him. And he was almost sure, that latest news could upset his strict father "Magnus?"

"Let's not talk about it, ok?" Magnus said quietly, hoping for Steven to drop his topic

"Magnus what happened? I can see in your eyes, that something is wrong" Steven's voice was now mild and calm. There was full of parental care in it now. Even if Steven Bane was harsh and stoic for his entire life, he cared for his only son "sonny?"

At this simple, one word there were tears streaming down Magnus's cheeks. His father didn't call him like that in ages. The young man wiped his tears with his sleeve, ruining a bit his make-up, and throw his arms around his father's neck. At first Steven stiffed at this gesture, but in few seconds he hugged him back.

"I love you dad" Magnus whispered.

"I love you too son"

A half hour later Magnus updating his father about the latest news, and how weird, there was no tear that have left his eyes during his speech. Well that wasn't shocking. Why he should cry for her, when he hadn't have any feelings for her in a long time.

"She didn't deserve you Magnus" stated Steven

"I know"

"You're not seem to be so sad about the fact that you broke up with your girlfriend" said after a while his father "Is there someone new in your life?"

"I don't want to make you upset dad" he whispered, but Steven seemed to hear him just good.

"What's his name?" he said after a long pause in clearly colder tone.

"Alexander. His name is Alexander"

…

Later on that day, Magnus came back to the hospital with his father's laptop, phone and some documents. When he was on Brooklyn he wrote a message to Alec, that he won't be full available in next few days, explaining of course the reason why.

Now he was sitting on the chair, looking at his dad in sleep. He couldn't stop all those memories about his mother, which now were coming to his mind. He remembered perfectly every day from five years ago, when Nadia Bane was the one in a hospital, hardly recognizing her own child, and asking repeatedly for her husband. He never forgave his father, that he never came to visit Nadia in a hospital. Magnus remembered how he went to his father and begged him to come with him to the hospital, but the latter refused. And then was too late. Magnus blamed his dad for years. But now, looking at this as the older man, he understood that his father was simply hurt. He was hurt, because his wife had a baby with another man. But now it didn't matter. He could lost the last person from his family. And that scared him.

Suddenly he heard a quiet knock on the door and automatically he sat up on the chair. Soon the door were opened and his friend stepped inside.

"Hey" Catarina kissed him on his cheek "How is he?"

"He had a heart attack. Doctors are giving him some treatment now" he said in a sad voice.

"It'll be ok." Cate assured him. "I've got something for you. I was at your place and fed Chairman. And I took this also."

She gave him simple, white envelope with no address on. Magnus knew immediately who wrote this, and in no time there was a small smile on his lips. Cate assured him that she'll stay with his father, and he went out. Magnus sat on the chair outside the room and started to read the letter.

**Dear Magnus,**

**I'm so sorry, that your father is in a hospital. But don't worry. I'm sure that everything will be ok.**

**Yours Alexander. **

For the next few days, that Magnus was in the hospital, he told Alec the whole story of his life. He told him about his mother, father, his parents splitting, how his father disowned him, and then about how their relations were good again. He even told him about Camille. He told him about everything. He felt that he can trust Alec with this. That Alec can understand him. He was so glad that he has someone now, even if he couldn't feel his presence in real.

* * *

For the last few days Alec was distracted. Even more. He was worried. He couldn't help to worry about Magnus and his father. And his distraction had its own consequences in a really easy test for grade eleven. When every student granted an A or B on test, they started to worry about Mr. Lightwood.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" Asked Dave, one of Alec's students.

"What?" he stuttered

"I asked if you're alright sir?"

"Yes…it's privet thing" the teacher looked at the clock and spoke again "There's twenty minutes left to the end. If you'll be quiet you can do what you want to, ok? And we reschedule the semi-term projects on next week, alright?"

Very pleased teenagers agreed and it gave Alec time to call his sister.

"Alec! Is something wrong?" he heard over the phone.

"There has to be something wrong for me to call?"

"No…but…"

"What time are your shift ends?" he interrupted.

"At five, why?" there was confuse in her voice.

"I'll pick you up"

"That's unusual. What do you want from me?" she asked meaningfully.

"You got me" he heard a loud laughter over the phone. When Izzy calmed, Alec continued "I want you to check one patient for me."

"Alec I can't…"

"Please Isabelle, it's important. I know you can do it unnoticeable" there was so much pleading in his voice.

"The name"

"Steven Bane. Please. Check his files. I love you Izzy."

…

When Alec went inside the hospital, Izzy was waiting for him already, with not so happy face.

"Goodbye Lucy" she said and came closer to her brother. She hugged him tight and tugged to the exit. When they were by Alec's car, the man finally spoke.

"Izzy have you checked?" the woman nodded "And?"

"Alec…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

About things in this chapter: I wanted to show you a relation between Magnus and his father, and I wanted to show you also why MAgnus went away to study in London, so that's why I brought here information about his mother.

Anyway...

I have written the next chapter already! Yeah I wrote two today. But I had to translate the next one, so I'll post it in Friday.

BTW. Today we're gonna get the cover of COHF! Are you excited? Cause I'm. (I have a feeling that Jace and Jonathon will be on it. But I wouldn't be even surprised if the Angel Raziel was on it. For real...it can be anyone. What's your guesses?)

Lots of love

Intoxic


	16. I'm here for you

**A/N: Hello my darlings! It's such a lovely, snowy day. And I have a new chapter for you.**

**red wolf: Yes, it is Simon's mom. Yes I saw the cover on tumblr the next day. I expected for Jace and Jonathon to be on it. And about the white dress, well we do know that there'll be SIX characters known by name who'll die...so maybe that's why she's wearing it. **

**guest: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. **

**Hinoki: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.**

**Tina: I can't, sorry...**

**Enjoy the new one.**

* * *

**Chapter XIV**

**"I'm here for you"**

Magnus was waiting anxious outside the surgery room. His father was in the surgery for two hours already, and Magnus didn't know what to do with himself. There was so many thoughts in his mind now. His mouth couldn't stop repeating the same words, like some kind of mantra _"Please, everything has to be alright"_

He was sitting, well more like half laying on the uncomfortable chair outside the room, with almost closed eyes, when doctor Lewis went out of the surgery room. Magnus immediately stood up in front of her.

"How's my dad?"

"The surgery went without complications. He's stabile now. But the next 24 hours will be decisive" she spoke eloquently "For now we're moving him to the recovery room. You can see him tomorrow. For now you should go home and sleep a bit."

…

Once in his home, Magnus sat heavily on the couch. In the next moment Chairman Meow jumped on his knees. Magnus pressed the cat to his chest.

"Everything will be ok Chairman, right?" he asked quietly, and the cat looked at him puzzled "It has to be"

…

He was woken up in the middle of the night by a telephone. He moved his hand on the nightstand blindly in the darkness, and grabbed the phone.

"Hallo?"

"Mrs. Bane, it's Samantha Lewis from the hospital. I'm very sorry Mrs. Bane, but your father died a half hour ago…"

Magnus didn't hear the rest of it, because he dropped the phone loudly on the floor.

He couldn't believe this.

His father couldn't be dead.

This can't be true.

He dropped down on the floor overwhelmed by that. The tears were running down his cheeks. He had in his mind his father's words, that he spoke not so long ago.

_"I love you sonny. You're always gonna be my child. Forgive me my mistakes. I love you Magnus" _

He didn't know for how long he was laying numbly on the floor. He stopped feeling anything a while ago. The only thing he knows was that he needed someone. And he was angry, that he couldn't have the only person he wanted with him.

"Oh god…Magnus" he heard a loud manly voice, and some female just after that. Soon he felt some strong arms around himself and delicate kisses on his head. Trying to focus for a second, he saw his two best friends "Shhhh…we're here now"

"Dad…"

"We know Maggie, we know" Catarina said mildly, whispering to Ragnor to lift him from the floor.

Fell did that, and then he took Magnus to his bedroom. Ragnor gently laid him down on the bed, and then he and Cate laid next to Magnus, on his both sides. Magnus was very grateful for his friends in moments like this.

It took a lot of time for Cate and Ragnor, to calm Magnus down. They were whispering to him that everything will be ok. But Bane didn't believe it. How could anything be ok now, when he was alone?

He didn't even cry anymore. He hadn't have any left tears. He just laid numbly in an arms of his friend, feeling Ragnor's arms on his own. He finally fell asleep at the dawn from exhausting.

The next two days they spent on organizing the funeral. There were people on the ceremony that Magnus didn't know, or saw maybe two times in his lifetime.

"I'm so sorry Magnus" said Jia Penhallow, hugging him tightly "If there's anything we can do for you…"

"Thank you…that you came. Dad would want it" Magnus said emotionlessly.

"There's no need to thank my dear. Remember, we're here for you"

When Magnus was standing on the graveyard, getting a condolence from a familiar priest, he thought about his parents. He was slightly surprised that in his father's last will was written that he wants to be buried with his wife. But on the other hand, Magnus wanted to bury his parents together, so they could be together forever.

"I love both of you" he whispered into the grave and went back to his friends "I wanna go home"

"Of course" said Ragnor and took him under his arm. Cate did the same.

Twenty minutes later Magnus got out of Ragnor's black BMV, and automatically, like a robot, went inside. In the living room he sat on the couch and stared on the turned off TV.

"Magnus, maybe you want to eat something? I'll prepare you, your favorite Cesar salad" asked Cate.

"No, thank you" the emptiness in his voice was so obvious "I want to be alone"

"Maggie…" started Ragnor, but Magnus interrupted him.

"I know, you guys are worried. But I want to be alone. I need some time for myself. Please…"

"Ok. If anything, call us immediately and we'll come, alright?" Ragnor said, hugging Magnus and kissing his forehead "I mean it Magnus. If you'll need anything call us, we're not so far away, ok?"

Bane only nodded and his gaze went behind his friends to the door. Finally he was alone and he could start to dealing with all of this. But it wasn't the right time yet, cause Catarina went inside again.

"This was in the mailbox…I thought that you want to read it probably…" she gave him a simple white envelope "Remember I love you Magnus. If you'll need anything call me, even in the middle of the night, ok?"

"Thanks" he whispered.

When he was alone again, and Chairman curled up on his knees, he started to read the letter.

**Dearest Magnus,**

**I'm so sorry…I know you probably have heard those words before. And I know that they probably won't help you now…but I'm truly sorry about your father. **

**Believe me I know how you feel. And it hurts me, that I can't be with you now. **

**I would like to take you in my arms now, and tell you that everything will be alright. That everything will be ok one day. **

**I just simply want to be with you now.**

**But know one thing, even if I can't be physically next to you, my heart is with you all the time.**

**I'm here for you.**

**Yours Alexander**

Magnus cried once again. He was so much grateful for Alec's words. He couldn't ask for anything more. Well, maybe he could. He wanted to have him next to him right now. But he knew he can't.

Once in his bedroom, after a warm and long bath, he laid down on his bed. He pressed the latest letter from Alexander to his chest, he closed his eyes, and imagined that Alec is next to him. He was so lost in his imagination that he had a feeling that it's happening for real. He could feel, as Alec's invisible hand is soothing his back. He could hear the boy's whispers nonstop.

**I'm here for you.**

And for the first time in a few days, Magnus smiled. Even if all of this was just a dream.

* * *

Once Alec left school, he went straight to Brooklyn, hoping that he could get some note from Magnus today. He was afraid what was going on with the man. He remembered that he wasn't good after Max's death. And Magnus lost his both parents. Alec was afraid that Magnus can do something to himself. And he didn't want that. He cared too much about him. And he was pissed every day that he can't be with him now, when he knows that Magnus needs him.

Slowly opening the gate to his old home, he looked at the mailbox. And god, he was beyond happy, when he saw that the tag is up. He ran to it, and with a shaky hands he opened it. From inside he took out a small, white paper with few words. But those words meant everything for him.

_Thank you Alexander, that you're there for me._

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

I'm sorry that I killed Steven. A bit explanation: he died because of the surgery, after it. You know, once you're after it doctors gaves you deciding 24 hours. And in that time they're observing you and all. so he died in this in the recovery room...It's not explained in the chapter, cause Magnus dropped the phone before the doctor could say it. (My cousin pointed me that you can be confused by that, so I explained.)

The next one...I'll start to write today...so...in Wednesday I'll post! I hope at least. if not, then on Thursday for sure.

Lots of love

Intoxic


	17. Without title

**A/N: Hi! I post sooner that I said, isn't it awesome?**

**red wolf: I'm sorry that I killed him.**

**glittery girl: Yes, indeed it's sweet of Alec.**

**Tina: Yes, this was a part of the movie also. And yeah, too bad that Alec can't go and comfort him for real.**

**So...this chapter...I tried to come up with a fitting title, but I wrote about so many things in this, even if it's not so long. So...you can choose whatever title will be good for you:**

**1. How to invite on a date?**

**2. Our "relationship"**

**3. You're not alone.**

**4. Will you go on a real date with me?**

**5. I never meant to hurt you.**

**6. Somethings about relationships. **

**So...decision is yours. Or if you have any title of your own, that fits this chapter, please leave it in your precious review.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter XV**

For the next three weeks, Alec was doing everything he could to make Magnus feel better, even if he couldn't do it personally. Sometimes he thought, that Magnus might get bored of reading what happened in Alec's school, what was going on with his siblings, what was going on with him. In this time they got to know themselves better, what gave to Alec some kind of safety. Alec was more attached to Magnus, even if they talks were going on only in letters.

Alec was more and more sure, that he'd like to go on a second date with the designer, but this time in the real time. He wanted to meet with him, take his hand in his own, touch his lips with his own lips. He wanted to look into those incredibly beautiful gold-green eyes, which since he remembered that kiss, were burnt a magnificent picture in his mind. And he was anxious by this, because he couldn't get the courage to ask Bane out.

He tried that multiple times. There were so many crumpled papers near the trash. He was never good in stuff like this. Well if he remembered good, he never asked anyone out. With Aline, the whole relationship was forced by his parents, so Alec didn't have to solicit the favor of her. Sure, they went a few times on dinner and to the Cinema, but it was all Aline's ideas. He never initiated them. He was the one hidden in their "relationship". Well, but could you call this farce a real relationship? He only kissed her in public, when someone known was there to watch. Even his little brother laughed at this acting. Alec remembered it good:

_"Dude, she'll suspect something eventually" said Jace, pulling from under some black Ferrari that he was fixing "And she'll tell mom and dad"_

_"She won't suspect anything" stated Alec, giving to Jace wrench that he was pointing at "Cause how?"_

_"Maybe because you're with her for half a year and you haven't touched her yet. Every straight guy would screw her already" Alec's cheeks were now purely red "I mean had sex with her"_

_"Ummm…" Alec really didn't know what to say now. He never talked to his brother about these stuff._

_"What did you even tell her? Because I assume that she tried to hook up with you" The dark haired man nodded embarrassed "Well…what did you say?"_

_"That I'm a gentleman and I want to wait till our wedding night" he said it so quietly, that he wondered if he even said this for real. The blue eyed guy didn't know what reaction he should expect from his baby brother, but it wasn't a pure, deep laughter. Jonathan Lightwood didn't laugh often, but when he did, he couldn't stop for a long time. And this kind of laughter caused him now a big bruise on his forehead, when he hit a car bumper._

_"Ouch!" he growled, rubbing his forehead "For real Alec? You really have said to her that you want to wait till the wedding night? And she believed you?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Ok…either she's completely naïve or she has someone else"_

If Alec wanted to be honest with himself, he wasn't surprised when Jace had said that then. For him the relationship with Aline didn't matter. He was with her, just to please his parents. He couldn't disappoint them then, when the wounds on their hearts were still opened. He couldn't hurt them like that then.

…

Alec moved away those hurtful memories, and focused on the latest letter from Magnus.

_My Alexander, _

_You've got no idea, how much your letters mean to me. Especially now, when I'm alone. I think they are the reason that I didn't go crazy yet._

_I'm so sorry that I hurt you. But lately I've felt terrible and I apologize for what I've wrote. I know that you understand how I feel. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I didn't have any right to do it. You just wanted to help me. I feel like a total douchebag for what I've wrote. I never wanted to hurt you. _

Oh right, in this very moment Alec remembered what Magnus wrote to him not so long ago.

_You've got no idea, how I feel! You've only lost one brother, and I lost both my parents! You have a family, and I have no one! So don't compare it!_

Those words hurt Alec, yes, but he knew that Magnus didn't really mean them. He knew, that Magnus is angry, and he had to let this anger out. He did the same, when Max died. He let his anger out on his friends too. That's why he didn't take Magnus's words to his heart. He saw the sincerity in Magnus's apologies in the newest letter, so he wrote him back immediately.

* * *

**Magnus,**

**You don't have to apologize. I know you didn't mean those words. I felt the same. I know you're angry, and that you have to let it out. And I'm kind of glad that you're doing it with me. I'm sure that you're ok. Remember, you can write to me about anything. I'm here for you. I want you to talk to me about everything. I want to know how you feel every day. I want you to tell me this. I want to read what you're doing every day. **

**I'm sorry if it's too much, but I want to know everything. I want to know everything about you.**

**Alec**

**PS. You're not alone. You have me. **

There was a genuine smile on Magnus's lips right now. It's because of Alec's words he was doing better lately. He was slowly accepting the fact that his father passed away. This talking to Alec helped him very much. He talked to him about some little stuff, his feelings, everything. And he was glad to listen about Alec's life. He liked to read about Alec's school, kids that he's teaching, even some bored homework. When he read those stuff, he felt that they found each other in a new stadium of their relationship. Well if you could call it a relationship. Magnus wanted that very much. They trusted each other with everything. They talked about everything with no holds back. And Bane liked that a lot.

"Hey Magnus" he heard some female voice. Soon his friend came to the living room "I made groceries. I'll cook you dinner"

"Cate, I'm not five" he sneered "I can cook by myself. You and Ragnor don't have to babysit me nonstop"

"We're not babysit you" Magnus looked at her meaningfully. He sighed and spoke again.

"Catie, I love both of you, but you don't have to come here twice in a day. Everything is ok. I'm dealing with this."

"Really?" Magnus nodded "You're not just saying this so I could back out?"

"No. Hon, you know, that I could never lie to you. I'm getting better day by day. I write so much with Alec, and I think this helped me" his voice was mildly and full of convincing. The woman looked into his eyes, looking for any trace of a lie. But there was none of it, so she nodded and sat next to him on the couch.

"How's it going with Alec?" she asked.

"I apologized for acting like a jerk." Catarina looked confused at him "In the last letter I practically snapped at him, that he doesn't have any idea how I feel, because he only lost his little brother."

There was a long silence before Bane spoke again in more quiet voice.

"I thought that he'll never talk to me again. I hurt him terribly…and yet he forgave me"

"That's good, isn't it?" Catarina asked in an unsure voice, looking at slightly sad face of her best friend.

"Well yeah…but that doesn't mean that I don't feel bad about it. I care about him, and I don't want him to be mad at me, or worse to break up with me"

"Break up?" Catarina interrupted, narrowing her brows "Since when you're a couple?"

"Well we're not…but I'd like that…but it's impossible" mumbled Magnus, scratching Chairman behind his ears "but I care about Alec so much. He makes me feel so many things… I can't stop thinking about him…I want him with me, here…"

"Sweet lord, you're in love with him" sighed Miss Loss "You fell in love with the guy from letters"

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not… I'm glad that you have feelings for him. But don't you think it's kind of impossible? I mean your theoretical relationship?" Bane looked at her puzzled. How could it not work out, since he has so strong feelings towards Alec. And now, when Camille was out of the picture, he could simply starting to win Alec's heart, even if through the letters for now. And then he could do it in reality. At this came to his mind an marvelous idea. He grinned and his eyes became dreamy at this "And that's why I don't know if you should get so exciting on this…"

"Wha…?" Magnus asked disorientated, clearly not getting what she has said "What did you say?"

"I said, that you shouldn't be so exciting about this, because you can't even meet with him. Because how? He's there, and you're here" the blonde woman shook her head and shrugged her arms. Magnus smirked at her, and took a paper from his coffee table. He scrabbled down his words, and rushed outside.

He was standing in front of the mailbox, full of excitement he placed his note inside, and lifted the tag. He prayed to god, so Alexander agreed on his proposition.

* * *

Alec was truly surprised, yet so happy when he read the new letter from Magnus Bane. With a huge smile on his lips, he read once again sharped letters.

_Will you go on a real date with me?_

* * *

A/N: So...did you like it?

If you're confused about something in the chapter, PM me and I try my best to tell you what I meant.

Anyway...

The new one I'll post in Friday! I already have written almost a half of it. Bless my breaks between classes!

Lots of love

Intoxic


End file.
